


Prohibido besarte

by Dzeta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: Cuando Otabek le pidió a Yuri que fueran amigos no imaginó que la convivencia constante avivaría todos esos sentimientos que ya tenía por él. Y no puede decirle lo que siente porque Yuri aún no es legal ¿Qué pasará cuando Yuri insiste en viajar unos días a Almaty para ayudarlo a terminar una canción que se ha vuelto el único escape que Otabek tiene para sus sentimientos?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo para el fandom de Yuri On Ice, y... en realidad no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí publicando esto cuando llevo meses y meses huyendo de, precisamente, ESTO, ¡escribir otayuri! De verdad que, aunque me fascinan Yuri y Otabek y el OtaYuri, ¡no pensaba hacerlo porque siendo franca me aterra arruinarlos! Pero soy un ser de impulsos en lo que se refiere a escribir y el impulso que me atacó hace unos días fue demasiado, demasiado difícil de soportar. Así que solo lo hice… ¡Qué nervios tan horribles tengo!
> 
> Bueno, según mis cálculos, esto será un two-fic y será algo bastante sencillo. De antemano, muchas gracias a los que dieron click para leer y gracias también a quienes se animen a comentar.

No es época calurosa en Almaty, sino más bien lo contrario. Pero a pesar del clima frío que entume los huesos de los transeúntes que caminan sobre la acera que está debajo del balcón de Otabek, hay un calor intenso que hace que el joven patinador de dieciocho años sienta que se prende desde dentro. Y cómo no, si es nada más y nada menos que Yuri Plisetsky quien lo está mirando a través de la pantalla de su computador portátil.

No es que sea la primera vez que se conectan por video chat, solo pasa que a últimos tiempos Otabek ya no puede lidiar tan bien como al inicio de su amistad con todo eso que Yuri alborota en su interior cada vez que lo mira.

—Deja de esconderte y muéstrame de una vez en qué estás trabajando ahora, Otabek—demanda Yuri, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes tan fija e intensamente que Otabek tiene que apartar disimuladamente la mirada para no perderse en ellos.

—No me estoy escondiendo. Estoy aquí, Yura —responde tan serenamente como puede, sin alzar los ojos mientras se estira sobre la pantalla para alcanzar un bolígrafo.

—Entonces muéstramelo ya —insiste Yuri.

—No tiene caso. Aún no está terminado. Y cuando lo esté todavía tendré que mezclarlo… Ahora mismo estoy atorado en un bucle melódico del sintetizador y no he podido pasar de ahí.

Los labios delgados y las finas cejas rubias de Yuri se fruncen en evidente desagrado. ¿Desde cuándo Otabek ha tenido que terminar alguna mezcla para mostrársela y pedir su opinión? Desde nunca.

Otabek y Yuri no llevan mucho tiempo de amistad, apenas unos meses, pero han compartido demasiadas cosas durante ese tiempo. Por ejemplo, ya desde su primer viaje a San Petersburgo —ese que Otabek hizo una semana después del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona— le compartía sus letras a medio terminar y sus mezclas inconclusas.

" _¿Qué maldita sea ha cambiado ahora?"_  se pregunta Yuri, molesto, mientras lo mira garabatear distraídamente con su tinta verde sobre una gastada hoja de papel.

—Estás atorado ahí porque no me dejas ayudarte —suelta, odiando con ganas que Otabek no lo mire a él sino a esa estupida hoja de papel—. Creí que los amigos estaban para eso, para ayudarse.

—Yura, yo…

Yuri odia hacer eso, lanzar esa clase de reclamos infantiles; lo odia porque, en primera, no quiere parecer un crío ante Otabek, y en segunda, porque ha descubierto que no le gusta nada ser él quien ponga esa expresión entre dolida y dura en sus ojos oscuros.

—No importa —lo corta Yuri—. Mañana, en cuanto ponga un pie en tu departamento tendrás que mostrarme —agrega, volviendo a mirarlo con esa determinación que lo caracteriza—. Te ayudaré con eso, lo mezclarás, y cuando esté listo iremos a tu Club a bailar.

Otabek traga grueso porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Yura, por si lo has olvidado aún eres menor…

—Eso no es problema. Si pude colarme al  _Poblenou_  en Barcelona una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo en tu club de Almaty—dice, guiñándole con descaro mientras sonríe y simula un disparo hacia Otabek con su mano derecha—. Además estaré con su DJ estrella, ¿no? Estando contigo no podrán negarme el acceso.

Otabek traga grueso una vez más cuando lo mira soplar las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio como si espantara el humo invisible de un arma corta.

—De acuerdo —suspira ligeramente resignado— ¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo?

—A las 13 horas, justo después de tu práctica.

—Bien. Ahí estaré. No demasiado equipaje, ¿ok?

—Tranquilo. Quiero que me lleves en esa moto genial, así que viajaré con muy pocas cosas. Quizás compre algo de ropa allá o siempre puedes prestarme algo.

—Algo que te quedará bastante grande…

—¡Hey, no soy tan pequeño!

 _"Eso quisiera yo… Que no lo fueras"_ piensa Otabek.

—Acabo de cumplir 16. En un par de años seré mayor de edad por fin —dice Yuri, enfatizando el  _por fin_  y rodando los ojos mientras lo dice porque la maldita espera lo tiene más que fastidiado— y me habré estirado bastante. Entonces veremos quién será el pequeño—agrega, con una risita de suficiencia.

Otabek sonríe sin muchos ánimos, no porque le moleste la burla ligera de Yuri, sino porque para él ese par de años es  _demasiado_  tiempo.

—Está bien —dice—. Lo más que puedo dejarte son algunas camisetas y tal vez un par de sudaderas que ya me vienen un poco ajustadas.

—Me las arreglaré con eso.

—Perfecto. Entonces te veré mañana.

—Hasta entonces, señor DJ —se despide Yuri con una sonrisa pequeña pero fulgurante, de esas que hacen que el estómago de Otabek se contraiga nerviosamente sin que él pueda evitarlo. Afortunadamente para él eso es algo que no se refleja en su expresión facial, así que esta se mantiene tan estoica como siempre.

—Descansa, Yuri —susurra, mirando directamente los ojos verdes que tanto le gustan y que sabe no deberían gustarle como le gustan…, no cuando Yuri es tan joven aún. Pero es que sus sentimientos por el rubio (esos que había mantenido a raya durante cinco años) comenzaron a crecer a pasos agigantados desde que logró que Yuri aceptara ser su amigo, y ahora Otabek no puede evitar que lo traicionen haciéndolo desear tener algo más que solo amistad con él.

La ventana del chat se cierra y el sonriente rostro de Yuri desaparece de la pantalla.

Entonces Otabek se lleva la palma de la mano derecha a los ojos y, derrotado, suspira mientras se deja caer sobre el respaldo duro de su silla de escritorio.

Esta vez no sabe cómo hará para soportar la cercanía de Yuri, porque cada vez se vuelve más y más difícil. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder…

Frustrado, gruñe enderezándose para terminar con la cara pegada a su mesa.

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer? —musita.

Apuña los ojos sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por sus temperamentales reacciones, porque él no es así. Él siempre tiene el control de sus emociones, él no se altera tan fácil por nada… Oh, pero es que Yuri Plisetsky no es  _nada_ , y eso Otabek lo sabe muy bien.

Yuri es el huracán que él mismo invitó a entrar en su vida al pedirle que fueran amigos, y ahora… Ahora está siendo llevado de aquí para allá por él, por la fuerza y la determinación de esos ojos verdes que si ya antes lo habían cautivado ahora lo tienen subyugado. Y ni hablar de esa pequeña sonrisa que solo algunos pocos pueden hacer aparecer en su rostro. Otabek se sentía muy afortunado por ser uno de esos pocos, pero a la vez sabía que no lo era tanto porque esa sonrisa era, precisamente, su perdición total. Cada vez que la miraba aparecer sentía que su resolución de mantener la distancia flaqueaba completamente y entonces simplemente  _tenía_  que tocarlo de alguna manera.

Pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban de una tienda a otra en el centro comercial. Apartarle esa suave cortina de cabello rubio de la cara y en el proceso rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Prolongar lo más posible aquellos viajes en su motocicleta todo para poder sentir por más tiempo los delgados pero firmes brazos de Yuri apretados fuertemente alrededor de su torso.

Otabek sabía que no debía. Porque Yuri no es legal aún. Y porque las cosas podrían acabar muy mal para su amistad.

Así que, o detenía esos pequeños acercamientos, o sus sentimientos por Yuri seguirían creciendo más y más hasta que ya no pudiera contenerlos y, ¿qué iba a hacer entonces?… ¿Declararse? No. Imposible. ¡Pero cómo diablos se suponía que iba a detener todo eso si era el propio Yuri quien insistía en  _estar_  siempre!

Oh, y luego está esa frase suya de  _"Los amigos están para apoyarse mutuamente"_ … Otabek la escuchó por primera vez en aquella playa oscura de Barcelona, cuando el rubio lo buscó para pedirle ayuda con su programa de exhibición, y tuvo que admitir que Yura tenía razón. Desde entonces Yuri no deja de usarla. No es que Otabek se queje —¿cómo podría cuando él mismo está deseando siempre estar cerca de Yuri y apoyarlo siempre que lo necesite?—, es solo que eso no lo ayuda en nada a resolver su conflicto ¡Al contrario! El pasar tanto tiempo junto a Yuri solo termina poniéndolo muy mal, y es mucho peor cuando lo tiene de visita en su departamento… ¡Es una maldita tortura!

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se repite a sí mismo, dando golpecitos desesperados con su cabeza sobre la mesa del escritorio—. Si tan solo Yura no fuera menor, yo… Pero lo es; él es menor, Otabek —se dice, mordiéndose los labios con pura frustración—. No, así no puedo declararle lo que siento por él. Además, somos amigos… No puedo arriesgarme a perder eso cuando nuestra amistad es algo muy importante para él.

Siente el conflicto arder con furia dentro de su pecho, el conflicto entre sus sentimientos por su amigo y lo que es mejor para Yuri. Es demasiado intenso, tanto que, irritado, deja caer su puño apretado sobre la madera. Por el rabillo del ojo Otabek ve que, ante el golpe, la hoja de papel donde había estado garabateando letras resbala de la mesa.

Rápidamente estira el brazo para evitar que vaya a parar al suelo y lo acerca a sus ojos.

Las frases, marcadas en tinta verde, brillan ante ellos gracias a la luz blanca de la lámpara que está junto a su portátil. Es una canción que habla sobre Yuri. O, más bien, sobre lo que le pasa  _a él_  con Yuri.

Lleva semanas escribiendo esa letra en su tiempo libre, y horas intentando mezclar en su consola las notas que ha logrado sacar de su sintetizador para el estribillo. Aún no está terminada pero las pocas frases que tiene, en especial las del estribillo, no pueden dejar de repetirse en su cabeza.

Los bordes de las letras, hechos de tinta verde —que lo único que hace es recordarle el verde fulgurante de esos ojos de soldado que lo vuelven loco—, resaltan con fuerza a la luz de la lámpara. Eso, y el nombre  _Yura_ , que está escrito al azar y con letras más grandes y más estilizadas a lo largo y ancho de los márgenes de la hoja, y también en cada espacio que no es ocupado por las frases de la canción evidenciando que Otabek no hace otra cosa que pensar en él.

Otabek resopla, burlándose de sí mismo al mirar la hoja colmada con ese mote cariñoso que usa para su amigo porque tal parece que no es un joven de dieciocho años sino un pobre adolescente que no puede sacarse a su crush de la cabeza y que gasta su tiempo llenando hojas enteras con su nombre como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer.

Aun así, mirando fijamente cada  _Yura_  escrito en el papel, Otabek musita el estribillo de la canción de memoria.

_"Puedo mirar/Te puedo hablar/Y hasta puedo soñarte"_

_"Tal vez tocar puede pasar/Pero está… prohibido besarte"_

Vuelve a apuñar los ojos ante esas últimas dos palabras y, frustrado por todo lo que implica, deja caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la mesa. Entonces, en un arrebato, abre el cajón y deja caer la hoja dentro para cerrarlo rudamente luego.

—No puedo mostrarle esa letra a Yuri —dice, abriendo un cajón diferente y rebuscando entre un montón de hojas sueltas.

Saca de ahí una canción distinta, incompleta también, pero muy diferente a esa que acaba de dejar en el cajón superior de su escritorio.

Deja la hoja sobre su portátil, y después de apagar la lámpara, se frota los ojos con la mano.

Minutos después está acostado sobre su cama rogando porque aquella visita de Yuri no se vuelva un suplicio demasiado difícil de soportar.

* * *

Entretanto, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, Yuri Plisetsky está ocupado preparando su equipaje. Hay una pequeña sonrisa feliz en su rostro mientras lo hace, y Potya salta sobre el colchón maullando sonoramente, queriendo llamar la atención de su amo a como dé lugar porque no le gusta nada que él vaya a abandonarla porque va a emprender un nuevo viaje.

—Vamos, Potya, no te pongas así —dice Yuri metiendo las ultimas prendas en su mochila.

Luego, sentándose de un salto sobre la cama y acomodando a su gata sobre su regazo, le acaricia suavemente la cabeza una y otra vez mientras el animalito se empuja contra su mano con fuerza buscando más de ese cálido contacto.

—¡Voy a ver a Otabek! Le ayudaré a terminar la canción en la que está trabajando, y luego me colaré en su club a bailar con él durante la noche entera —le explica contento, pero Potya gruñe increíblemente molesta, como si la idea no le gustara nada.

Yuri suelta una carcajada estruendosa al oírla gruñir porque sí, él  _sabe_  bien que la idea no le gusta porque Potya siempre ha sido una gatita bastante celosa y posesiva. No por nada son tal para cual.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no debes ponerte celosa de Beka, Potya —la regaña Yuri, poniéndose serio mientras la señala enfáticamente con su dedo índice—. Sí, yo sé que no es fácil —dice cuando la gatita le bufa enfadada—, pero tienes que entender que mi amor no puede ser solo para ti.

Potya se eriza completamente ante esa declaración de su amo y, más que molesta, salta de su regazo y se apresura a esconderse bajo la cama. Pero Yuri no se preocupa por llamarla y contentarla porque en ese momento ya solo tiene cabeza para pensar en una persona.

—Otabek… Él es super genial, ¿sabes, Potya? —dice bajito, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y soltando el aire lentamente en un suspiro profundo. Se queda un minuto mirando el techo de su habitación y luego añade:— Él no es como el engreído de JJ, ni como el desmemoriado de Víctor que me tratan como si aún fuera un niño. No, Beka no es así. Yo sé que si le das una oportunidad, Potya, acabará gustándote mucho… Lo sé —susurra, como si su pequeña mascota aún estuviera ahí cerca, escuchándole.

 _"Y yo voy a Almaty decidido a demostrarle lo mucho que él me gusta a mí"_  piensa Yuri, sus ojos verdes aún fijos en el techo gris pero llenos de absoluta determinación.


	2. II

—¡Otabek, detente! ¡Para! —dice en voz alta su entrenador, y Otabek aprieta los labios por enésima vez mientras la música de su programa corto para esta temporada se interrumpe de manera abrupta.

Sin muchos ánimos él se desliza de nuevo hacia la barrera de la pista.

—Lo siento —susurra, disculpándose una vez más.

Su entrenador lo mira con ojos serios y luego menea la cabeza ligeramente porque Otabek ha perdido más tiempo de esa sesión de entrenamiento disculpándose por su bajo desempeño que aprovechando las instrucciones que él le ha dado.

—¿Qué te sucede hoy, muchacho? Estás demasiado disperso. Tus saltos no tienen fuerza, tu pierna libre es un desastre… Estás muy tenso.

—Discúlpeme, por favor, entrenador —dice Otabek avergonzado, inclinando el rostro frente al hombre para evitar su mirada.

—Otabek, te necesito concentrado al cien por ciento en tu programa. Si me dices qué ocurre… ¿Es tu familia? ¿O tienes problemas en el Club?

—No, ellos están bien. Y tampoco tengo ningún problema en el Club.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —El hombre espera una respuesta con los ojos fijos en Otabek, quien al fin lo mira mientras se contiene de apretar los labios manteniendo su expresión tan seria como siempre—. Chico, sabes que puedes hablarme. Dime qué sucede… Es obvio que algo está mal contigo y que lo que quiera que eso sea está afectando terriblemente tu patinaje.

Esta vez Otabek no puede evitar que sus labios se transformen en una línea llena de tensión. ¿Que hay algo  _mal_  con él? Desde la propia perspectiva de Otabek, decir "mal" es poco. Está más que solo mal. Está rematadamente  _mal_.

Él  _sabe_  que sus saltos apestan.  _Sabe_  que no hay fuerza ni elegancia en sus piruetas ni tampoco en su pierna libre. Está  _más_  que consciente de que la tensión lo está rompiendo por dentro, que su corazón está ansioso y acelerado, y que su cabeza es un lío de tremenda frustración porque no puede concentrarse en su rutina cuando lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que faltan poco menos de tres horas para que vuelva a mirar, en vivo y a todo color, los increíbles ojos verdes de Yuri.

Pero de ninguna manera va a decirle eso a su entrenador.

Con su entrenador siempre se ha sentido libre y en confianza para hablar. Pero una cosa es charlar con él sobre cómo está la familia o qué tal estuvo su jornada en el Club o sobre que debería abrirse un poco más en cuanto al uso de sus redes sociales porque su relación con los fans y la prensa internacional es bastante parca; y otra muy diferente decirle que lleva años sintiéndose atraído por Yuri Plisetsky, su amigo ruso menor de edad. Otabek se ríe internamente de sí mismo de solo imaginarse diciéndole a su entrenador que ha admirado profundamente a Yuri desde que eran niños y que esa admiración se ha ido transformando con los años en un enamoramiento que ha venido a romper su tranquilidad, su concentración y todos sus esquemas.

Y no se ríe porque tema que el hombre pudiera molestarse por eso (Otabek sabe bien que muy posiblemente su entrenador se sorprendería mucho pero le brindaría su comprensión y apoyo), más bien, pasa que Otabek piensa que sus sentimientos son algo demasiado privado… Además, sabe bien que le avergonzaría tener que admitir ante el hombre —quien siempre lo ha considerado un joven muy centrado y maduro— que la razón de su terrible desempeño y de que esté con los nervios de punta es que va a ver a Yuri muy pronto, y está ansioso y muy emocionado por eso pero aterrorizado a la vez porque él aún  _no sabe_  cómo hará para lidiar con sus sentimientos por él, con su cercanía, con esa mirada que tanto le gusta y, en sí, con  _todo_  lo que encierra la presencia del rubio.

Así que, soltando el aire despacio,  _decide_  que hablar con su entrenador sobre ello definitivamente  _no_  es una opción.

—Gracias por su interés, entrenador, pero estoy bien —dice al fin—. Perdóneme por estar tan distraído, por favor. Yo… voy a esforzarme más esta vez —promete seriamente, haciendo amago de volver a deslizarse sobre el hielo.

El hombre detrás de la barrera deja escapar un pesado suspiro.

—No, no lo hagas —ordena—. Me queda claro que no vas a decirme qué te pasa, así que es suficiente por hoy. Sal de la pista y quítate esos patines.

Otabek lo mira sorprendido.

—P-perdón, pero ¿q-qué ha dicho? —musita, sus ojos oscuros desconcertados y abiertos de par en par, como si no hubiera comprendido sus palabras aunque, obviamente, sí lo ha hecho.

—Vamos, muchacho, he sido claro —responde el entrenador con voz suave pero mirada firme, abriéndole el paso de la barrera—. Y una cosa más: no volverás al hielo hasta que hayas resuelto lo que sea que te tiene con la cabeza hecha un lío.

El rostro de Otabek es un poema a la incredulidad y a la vergüenza mientras el hombre estira el brazo con los protectores de los patines en la mano. Y es que nunca, en todos sus años practicando el patinaje, había sido echado así del hielo.

—Anda, quita esa expresión de tu cara y sal de ahí ahora. Ve, dúchate y luego vete a dar una vuelta por la ciudad en esa motocicleta tuya… A ver si así se te despeja la cabeza.

Aturdido y ciertamente muy avergonzado, Otabek no tiene más opción que asentir. Con un suspiro leve y apesadumbrado toma los protectores y sale de la pista.

Mientras levanta el pie derecho para colocar el respectivo protector en la cuchilla de su patín, la voz clara y firme de su entrenador vuelve a la carga.

—Escúchame…—pide el hombre, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros tensos de su pupilo y haciendo que se enderece para mirarlo de frente—. Quiero ver al Otabek que lo dio todo para conseguirse un lugar en el podio del Campeonato Mundial de Tokio. Quiero ver al Otabek que vi la temporada pasada, al que estaba dispuesto a dejar el alma entera en el hielo… Hoy ese Otabek no está aquí. En ese entonces dejaste muy claro que tu motivación era traer el oro a Kazajistán, pero yo sé que había algo más allá de eso. Algo de lo que no me hablaste, como ahora… Algo o alguien que te impulsaba a luchar con tanto ímpetu para lograr calificar a ese Grand Prix Final en Barcelona.

Otabek lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro porque no puede creer que le esté diciendo precisamente eso. Cuando intenta encontrar su voz para decir algo su entrenador solo menea suavemente la cabeza impidiéndole hablar y vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—Lo que sea que haya sido tu inspiración, muchacho, me hiciste sentir muy orgulloso porque nunca te rendiste y lo diste todo para estar entre los seis mejores patinadores que calificarían. Y en esa final luchaste con determinación y valentía hasta que sonó la última nota de tu programa libre… Como todo un guerrero. Necesito a ese guerrero de vuelta, Otabek —dice, apretándole ligeramente los hombros—. Necesito que vayas a buscar ese numen que te inspiró tanto… No debes olvidar que el hielo es un campo de batalla, hijo, y tú debes sobrevivir.

Otabek siente la garganta seca y atorada así que no responde. La línea de sus labios luce apretada y todos sus músculos están tensos como las cuerdas de un violín porque no puede ser que el hombre le esté pidiendo algo como eso, no cuando ese numen fue nada más y nada menos que Yuri Plisetsky.

—Ve, aprovecha estos días libres que te estoy dando y encuentra esa inspiración —dice su entrenador al tiempo que deja una par de palmadas sobre su espalda—. Hasta entonces no olvides que no quiero verte por aquí.

Otabek asiente de manera casi imperceptible mientras se quita los patines. Luego, tomando su mochila, hace el camino hacia las duchas dejando atrás el hielo y a su entrenador, quien ya está llamando a uno de los chicos menores que tiene a su cargo.

Frustrado, entra al vestidor. Arroja sus cosas sobre la banca de madera y se sienta llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, enterrando sus largos dedos entre sus cabellos en un claro gesto de pura desesperación. Pero entonces, entre el revoltijo de cosas que han quedado a la vista dentro de su mochila, Otabek ve por el rabillo del ojo el tintineante led verde agua en su móvil; el led que le indica que tiene un mensaje de Yuri.

Al ver la lucecita verde parpadeando con insistencia el estómago de Otabek se aprieta en un nudo duro porque hay una enojada parte de él que no quiere saber de Yuri ahora.

Así que se queda sentado ahí, jalando aire con molestia… Hasta que esa otra parte de él que está más que enamorada perdida de Yuri lo hace ceder a la tentación de mirar.

Despacio, toma el móvil y desliza la pantalla. Cuando lo hace puede ver que no hay un solo mensaje sino varios mensajes atrasados. Al parecer todos fueron escritos antes de que Yuri abordara el avión.

En el más reciente, el ruso le cuenta que ha nevado muchísimo pero que, a pesar de eso, han tenido buena suerte porque el vuelo no está etiquetado como  _Demorado_.

En otro le desea éxito en su práctica de ese día y le dice que está deseando ir a la pista con él y ver los avances de su programa corto.

Al leer ese mensaje Otabek siente la frustración de vuelta en forma de un tirón de tensión en el estómago porque su programa corto es un desastre total y él acaba de ser echado del hielo.

Pero cuando pasa al siguiente mensaje (que es una nota de voz) esa frustración de lo que ha ocurrido en la pista disminuye considerablemente y la sensación molesta en su estómago desaparece al ser sustituida por la cálida y reconfortante alegría que siente con solo escuchar la voz de Yuri, quien está quejándose acaloradamente y con rudeza acerca de lo asquerosa que es la comida rápida que venden en la cafetería del aeropuerto, y que seguramente el refrigerio que le darán en el avión también será una soberana porquería.

Y Otabek no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa emocionada cuando le oye decir que está muy ansioso por llegar con él porque se muere de hambre. Rápidamente toma una nota mental:  _"Yura hambriento. Almuerzo en cuanto aterrice"._

Por último queda el mensaje menos reciente, el primero que Yuri le escribió ese día. Se trata de una fotografía de Potya.

En la imagen se ve a la gatita trepada en lo alto de una repisa que se haya junto a una ventana. En el borde de la foto se ve la mano estirada de Yuri tratando de alcanzarla, pero es evidente que ella está disgustada porque su lomo luce erizado y ni siquiera está mirando hacia su amo. De hecho, toda su atención está puesta en los copos de nieve que caen perezosamente del otro lado de la ventana.

El pie de la imagen dice:  _"Estoy a punto de salir hacia el aeropuerto. Aunque no lo parezca, Potya te envía saludos"_ , junto a las palabras hay una huellita de felino.  _"Ella está un poco molesta porque me voy. En realidad… ella está muy celosa por culpa tuya, Beka"._

Otabek frunce el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto ante esas palabras, pero sigue leyendo.

_"Para contentarla he prometido traerle algún recuerdo gatuno de Kazajistán, así que será mejor que vayas pensando en algo jodidamente genial porque ella no se contentará con cualquier chuchería"._

_"No, claro que ella no se contentará fácilmente"_  piensa Otabek, sonriendo nuevamente  _"Ella se parece mucho a su amo"._

No hay más mensajes, así que deja su móvil a un lado y se queda sentado tranquilamente con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la sonrisa imposible de borrar en sus labios. Es ahí que de pronto se da cuenta que esa parte enojada de él se ha evaporado por completo junto con la frustración residual que le quedaba por lo que acaba de ocurrir en la pista.

Y en ese momento Otabek concluye que es un caso realmente  _grave_. Porque algo como eso  _no debería_  estar pasando. Él  _debería_  estar mucho más preocupado porque es un desastre en el hielo y por haber sido echado de la pista. Pero en vez de eso está ahí, sonriendo gracias a Yuri… Cuando ha sido precisamente por Yuri que ha tenido esa desastrosa mañana en el hielo.

Otabek piensa en lo curiosamente contradictorio que es eso. Tan contradictorio como el hecho de que su entrenador lo haya echado del hielo para que vaya a buscar  _su numen_ , cuando es por  _ese numen_ , por esa inspiración, que él está hundido hasta el cuello en ese gran lío.

—Yura fue mi inspiración —susurra para sí—. Entonces y ahora. Siempre ha sido él. Todo empieza y termina con él. Todo —musita, enderezándose para quedar recargado contra la fría pared mientras sus ojos oscuros se quedan fijos en el gris metálico de los casilleros frente a él—. Tal vez si en ese tiempo yo no hubiera estado tan impaciente por verlo otra vez, porque me notara, por estar cerca y pedirle que fuera mi amigo… Si yo no hubiera estado tan  _desesperado_  por patinar en la misma pista que él y verlo brillar en el hielo con mis propios ojos, entonces nada de esto estaría sucediendo…

Sobrepasado por esa revelación, Otabek se pone de pie de un brinco.

—¡Soy un idiota!—exclama exaltado, caminando apresuradamente de un lado a otro—. Nunca debí precipitarme así. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar un poco más, solo un poco más… hasta que Yuri fuera mayor. Pero no, ¡no!… ¡Estúpidamente creí que podría acercarme y mantener alejado todo lo que ya sentía por él! Y ahora… Ahora…

Su pie derecho se estrella contra uno de los casilleros, y al momento siguiente, Otabek está sentado de nuevo en la banca; sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a la madera mientras sus pies se plantan firmes sobre el suelo y su cabeza cae entre sus hombros.

—No puedo volver a actuar de esa manera tan imprudente otra vez… No importa lo que ahora sienta por él, tengo que contenerme cueste lo que cueste. Debo hacerlo si no quiero que él se dé cuenta de lo que siento y nuestra amistad termine rota.

Y es en ese instante que, con seria determinación, decide que va a enterrar lo que siente por Yuri bajo esa estoica coraza que le ha ganado la reputación de "reservado, misterioso y antisocial" entre sus compañeros patinadores, y va a centrarse y a comportarse como el joven maduro que es sin importar que eso que siente por Yuri sea lo más intenso, bonito y emocionante que ha sentido en sus cortos 18 años.

Así, dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, Otabek se levanta y entra a la ducha convencido de que actuar así y poner toda la distancia posible entre los dos será lo mejor para él y también para Yuri. Al terminar, se viste, guarda su mochila en uno de los casilleros, y toma su casco y su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Minutos después sale del complejo deportivo, y momentos más tarde, el rugido de su motocicleta se escucha a varias cuadras de distancia cuando se dirige a hacer un recorrido rápido por algunas tiendas para mascotas antes de ir a buscar a Yuri al aeropuerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, sí, hay una siguiente parte. Sé que dije que esto sería un two-fic pero resulta que no, Otabek no ha querido que sea así, y por eso la historia se va a alargar un capitulín más (mismo que ya tengo bastante claro y que me tiene muy emocionada). Por cierto, sé que hemos visto muy poquito de Yuri (¡yo misma estoy que me muero de ansias porque entre más a cuadro!) pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente lo veremos en todo su intenso y maravilloso esplendor *_*


	3. III

Otabek entra a la sala de espera del aeropuerto sintiéndose decepcionado y, también, muy nervioso.

Está decepcionado porque en su paso por las diferentes tiendas de mascotas no pudo decidirse por ningún regalo gatuno para Potya (ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente genial).

Y está  _muy_  nervioso porque se acerca el momento en el que debe ser fuerte y mantener la distancia para contrarrestar el tumulto de emociones que  _sabe_  Yuri provocará en él en cuanto lo vea cruzar el umbral de llegadas internacionales… Y, de acuerdo con el reloj del tablero de vuelos, no faltan más que unos pocos minutos para que eso suceda.

Su corazón empieza a latir locamente ante esa perspectiva justo cuando un tumulto de frenéticos periodistas atorados en el extremo norte de la sala distrae su atención. Al verlos, de inmediato Otabek se pone sus lentes oscuros y ajusta la larga bufanda gris sobre su cara para pasar lo más desapercibido posible mientras ruega que ellos no estén ahí por él o, peor aún, porque se han enterado de la llegada de Yuri.

Cuando al fin las puertas de vidrio de la zona de llegadas internacionales se abren, todos los periodistas corren a lo largo de la sala con sus cámaras y micrófonos armando un alboroto digno de la llegada de alguna celebridad. Antes de que alguno de ellos pueda reconocerlo, Otabek se da prisa en darles la espalda completamente y se ataja detrás de una gruesa columna de metal. Sin embargo, cuando un puñado de ellos pasa de largo junto a él sin prestarle atención, sus temores de que ellos estén ahí por causa de su amigo se confirman al escuchar a una mujer narrar apresuradamente para una cadena de televisión.

—Hemos recibido informes de que, al parecer, el actual campeón del Grand Prix Final y más joven poseedor del récord mundial, Yuri Plisetsky ha arribado esta tarde a nuestra ciudad en un vuelo directo proveniente de…

Desde detrás de su escondite Otabek resopla al verlos apiñarse ante las puertas de vidrio, preparados con sus cámaras y smartphones para captar cualquier imagen de Yuri. Otabek aprieta los labios con molestia porque, entre las muchas personas que están arribando al lugar y el montón de cabezas de los periodistas, no consigue ver el umbral de la zona de llegadas. Así que, apoyando una mano contra la columna, se quita los lentes oscuros y se impulsa sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras estira el cuello en toda su extensión esperando ver aparecer la inconfundible melena rubia de Yuri entre todo ese mar de cabelleras oscuras.

Pero antes de que siquiera pueda entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar mejor, siente un rudo tirón en el otro brazo que lo saca de balance, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que pasa está siendo llevado de la mano por alguien que corre delante de él.

—¡Yura! —exclama en un susurro lleno de asombro cuando reconoce la chaqueta con estampado de animal print.

Yuri, sin soltarle la mano y sin dejar de correr delante de él, vuelve la cabeza con prisa y le chista pidiéndole silencio. Lleva la capucha de la chaqueta puesta y está usando sus lentes oscuros y un cubre boca de tela negra. En su espalda lleva su mochila favorita (negra, pequeña, adornada con varias incrustaciones metálicas) y esta rebota suavemente contra su cuerpo mientras sigue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Otabek corre detrás de él huyendo de ahí con la misma desesperación hasta que entran al sombrío estacionamiento.

—¡No, espera, Yura! ¡Es por aquí! —susurra velozmente, cambiando los papeles y tirando de Yuri en dirección al sitio en el que ha dejado su motocicleta.

Cuando al fin llegan junto a ella ambos se detienen y, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, jalan aire con esfuerzo tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—¿C-cómo han sabido q-que venías? —pregunta Otabek, aún sin levantar la cabeza y sin dejar de jadear.

—¡¿C-cómo diablos v-voy a saberlo?! —responde Yuri, alzando apenas la cabeza pero sin llegar a mirarlo— Alguno d-de los otros pasajeros debió reco- reconocerme y… seguro di-dieron el pitazo a la prensa.

—T-tuviste suerte al e-evadirlos y escapar.

—No fue s-suerte —replica Yuri entre sonriendo y resoplando—… Tengo toda la e-experiencia gracias a m-mis fanáticas, ¿recuerdas?

—C-claro.

Ambos ríen mientras siguen jalando aire para sus agitados pulmones.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Yuri es el primero en recuperarse. Cuando lo hace, se endereza, mira a Otabek (quien alza ligeramente la cabeza) y entonces Yuri se quita los lentes negros, el cubre boca y la capucha.

Cuando la capucha cae hacia atrás, Otabek puede ver que una cascada de lacios cabellos rubios se desparrama sobre la amplia y divertida sonrisa que Yuri le está dando, y entonces Otabek tiene que jalar más aire aún porque esa sola visión le roba el escaso aliento que con muchos esfuerzos había logrado recuperar.

Y es que la sonrisa de Yuri es deslumbrante (aunque no más deslumbrante que sus fulgurantes ojos verdes), y su rubia melena (esa que tanto le gusta a Otabek) está mucho más larga de lo que el kazajo recuerda. Al parecer Yuri había estado ocultando su larga cabellera de él cuando usaban Skype porque siempre la llevaba recogida en una liga. La última vez que Otabek lo había visto en persona, Yuri llevaba el cabello a la altura de la barbilla, pero ahora las puntas ya rozan el filo de sus omóplatos.

Y aun cuando Otabek pone todo su empeño en no alterarse ante lo deslumbrante que le parece la vista de Yuri, esos nervios horribles que había sentido al llegar a aquella sala de espera vuelven a atacarlo con toda su fuerza; y más todavía porque puede sentir claramente que sus mejillas se están encendiendo con alarmante intensidad. Incapaz de evitarlo, Otabek solo puede maldecir internamente y, al mismo tiempo, agradecer profundamente que el estacionamiento sea tan sombrío para que Yuri no pueda notarlo. Y maldice no porque sea su costumbre, sino porque es evidente que toda su determinación de mantenerse centrado y ecuánime está valiendo menos que nada.

 _"¡Calma, calma!"_  se dice a sí mismo  _"Contrólate"_.

—¿Qué te parece, Otabek? —pregunta de pronto el ruso, sin variar su sonrisa y ajeno a las tribulaciones de su amigo—. Esta temporada voy a dejarlo largo para la interpretación de mi programa libre.

—Te queda… bien —responde Otabek secamente y evitando deliberadamente su mirada.

Las delgadas y rubias cejas de Yuri se elevan con sorpresa ante esa respuesta y esa actitud fría y evasiva. Otabek no lo nota porque de pronto se ha girado y ahora está muy ocupado colocándose su casco (esforzándose por todos los medios por borrar el rojo de su rostro mientras se aferra a su determinación de mantenerse distante y centrado)… Y al parecer lo consigue porque su expresión es totalmente seria y hermética cuando le extiende el otro casco a Yuri, quien lo toma con evidente desconcierto pues Otabek no había hecho eso antes. Antes era el propio Otabek quien le apartaba ligeramente el cabello del rostro (rozando de paso —e imperceptiblemente— su mejilla con la punta de los dedos) y le ponía el casco asegurándolo con cuidada precisión. Siempre había sido así desde el momento en que se volvieron amigos. Y Yuri se había acostumbrado  _tanto_  a eso —y le gustaba  _demasiado_ — que ahora no logra entender por qué Otabek está actuando de esa manera tan inusual.

Al mirar que Otabek ya está montado sobre la motocicleta y esta ha comenzado a vibrar, Yuri siente un acceso de ira porque es claro que, una vez más, Otabek está haciendo eso que ha estado haciendo a últimos tiempos y que Yuri tanto detesta: evadirlo muy sutilmente.

 _"No, Otabek, por Skype puedes hacerlo pero no voy a dejar que me hagas esto también aquí"_  piensa mientras se coloca el casco con algo de rudeza  _"No sé qué diablos pasa contigo, pero estás jodido si crees que no voy a averiguarlo pronto"_.

—Yura… —lo llama Otabek girándose un poco y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—, ¿vas a subir o no?… Si subes podré llevarte a almorzar.

—Ya estoy…

Yuri se monta bruscamente sobre la moto, pegando de inmediato su pecho a la espalda de su amigo mientras aferra sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su torso, apretándolo aún más cuando siente a Otabek tensarse ante ese primer contacto.

—¡Vámonos! —grita Yuri por encima del ruido del motor, mientras el corazón de Otabek tamborilea como loco ante su inevitable cercanía… Casi tanto como lo hace el corazón del propio Yuri.

* * *

Cerca de las tres treinta de la tarde estacionan en un pequeño y discreto local de comida típica (el favorito de Yuri).

Pasan el rato ahí mientras Yuri devora un gran plato con manti y bebe una taza de té tras otra charlando con Otabek como si aquel pequeño incidente en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto no lo hubiera hecho despotricar en su cerebro palabras salpicadas de enojo pero rebosantes de determinación.

Y no es que Yuri sencillamente lo haya olvidado. No, qué va. Es más bien todo lo contrario. De hecho, lo que ha sucedido es solo una  _piedrita_  más que se suma a todas las otras  _piedritas_  (como que la noche anterior Otabek no haya querido mostrarle por Skype esa canción en la que ha estado trabajando desde hace tiempo, o que hace un momento le haya dicho —dudosamente— que no podrá enseñarle los progresos que ha hecho en su programa corto porque la pista de hielo estará cerrada durante varios días debido a obras de mantenimiento) y Yuri simplemente está juntándolas, ordenándolas, clasificándolas como quien junta, ordena y clasifica las piezas de un intrincado rompecabezas con la clara intención de unirlas y descubrir por fin el panorama que forman.

Y, como que se llama Yuri Plisetsky, está decidido a descubrir qué ocurre con Otabek mientras en el proceso le demuestra lo mucho que él le gusta… Porque sí, Yuri piensa que Otabek se ha estado comportando con él de manera un tanto evasiva e idiota, pero eso no evita que el kazajo le guste como le gusta (además de que, a los ojos de Yuri, el nivel de idiotez que Otabek está demostrando no es ni la milésima parte de lo que suele ver en JJ o en Víctor).

—¡No te rías, Beka! Lo digo en serio —está diciendo Yuri—. Esa cosa horrible que Lilia llama  _desayuno_  ya me tiene fastidiado. Todos los días es lo mismo. ¡Ni siquiera estamos en temporada de competencias pero el régimen alimenticio en esa casa sigue siendo raquítico y asqueroso! —se queja—. Ayer cociné pirozhkí ¡pero Yakov no me dejó comer más de dos! Estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme de nuevo con mi abuelo en cuanto vuelva… Lo echo de menos, ¿sabes? —confiesa, alzando la mirada y fijando sus ojos verdes en su amigo, quien asiente en silencio.

—Creo que tu abuelo sería feliz con eso, Yura.

—Lo sé. Y Potya… ella lo echa de menos tanto como yo lo hago —dice Yuri con aire reflexivo. Otabek sonríe pensando, no por primera vez, lo parecidos que son Yuri y su gatita. Yuri deja escapar una risotada cuando añade:—… y estoy seguro que Lilia también sería feliz porque dejaría de encontrar sus lujosos sillones importados llenos de los pelitos de Potya.

—Hablando de Potya —dice Otabek—, antes de ir por ti al aeropuerto recorrí algunas tiendas para mascotas pero no tuve suerte en encontrar algo lo suficientemente genial para ella.

—Ah… No te preocupes por eso, Beka. Volveremos ahí un día de estos y entre los dos seguro hallaremos algo que la contente. En verdad necesito que sea algo bastante bueno.

—¿De verdad se ha molestado tanto?

—Oh sí —Yuri lo mira de nuevo, esta vez directamente a los ojos, y Otabek no puede evitar ponerse nervioso otra vez por eso y por el tono ligeramente insinuante de su voz —. Te lo he dicho ya, Beka… Ella está muy celosa por culpa tuya.

—¿Por mi culpa? —pregunta Otabek, completamente desconcertado—, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Tú por qué crees?

_"Porque te prefiero a ti. Porque me gustas mucho. Porque no me importa viajar miles de kilómetros solo para estar contigo"._

Yuri no lo dice con palabras, pero sus ojos verdes (esos ojos de soldado, esos ojos inolvidables) están gritándolo. Y es que Yuri prefiere los hechos y las acciones directas por encima de las palabras siempre. Le gustaría soltarle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, así, sin filtros ni tonterías, y pedirle que sean más que amigos. Porque a Yuri le gusta muchísimo Otabek. Porque es el chico más genial y más cool que ha conocido, tanto dentro del hielo como fuera de él. Porque siente que Otabek puede ver a través de él y entenderlo como solo su abuelo puede hacerlo. Y porque con él Yuri siente que puede  _ser_  él mismo. Pero Yuri no dice nada de eso, solo lo mira intensamente deseando que su mirada hable por él; esperando que Otabek capte el mensaje.

Y Otabek lo capta. Por supuesto que lo capta. Lo  _ve_  en el fondo de la mirada esmeralda de Yuri porque no por nada esos ojos verdes e inolvidables han sido su delirio y su todo y su mundo desde hace más de cinco años. Sin embargo, Otabek se obliga a apartar su oscura mirada de Yuri y bebe de su taza de té en silencio mientras aprieta un puño duramente por debajo de la mesa. Yuri también aparta la mirada mientras maldice internamente una y mil veces, pero no lo hace porque se sienta rechazado ni porque se arrepienta de lo que siente o de lo que ha expresado con su mirada, no. Maldice porque puede ver la enorme tensión que refleja la postura de Otabek… Es como si quisiera decir  _algo_  sobre sus propios sentimientos por él pero no lo hace porque hay otro  _algo_  que se lo impide.

Yuri lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que Otabek no va a escupir lo que le sucede así como así, y solo por eso se contiene de dar rienda suelta a su ira (porque sabe que con Otabek las cosas no funcionan así y porque no quiere que Otabek piense que él es un crío que no sabe controlar su mal genio)… Pero eso solo lo vuelve aún más determinado a descubrir qué es lo que ocurre con su amigo.

Y por los benditos bigotes de Potya, y como que se llama Yuri Plisetsky, que va a averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni dos ni tres... Este par se están demorando más de lo que pensé (¿o soy yo, que estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndolos y no quiero dejarlos ir tan pronto? xD) Por cierto, ¿qué tal la llegada de Yuri y el manejo que le he dado? ¡Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal!
> 
> Tendremos otro capitulín más. Y luego estoy pensando en un Epilogo pequeño también. Ya veremos.


	4. IV

Salen del pequeño local charlando entre ellos como si aquel breve momento de revelaciones por parte de Yuri y de tensión por parte de Otabek no se hubiera suscitado (y es que, enseguida de que Yuri notó a Otabek tan tenso, dio un trago a su té y cambió de tema como si nada hubiera pasado). Y ahora que están de nuevo montados sobre la motocicleta del kazajo y en camino hacia su departamento, Otabek siente una mezcla absurda de sentimientos encontrados por lo que ha ocurrido y porque Yuri vuelve a estar aferrado fuertemente a él envolviendo sus brazos a su torso y pegando su pecho a su espalda. En esa posición Otabek puede sentir muy claramente el recio y alocado latido del corazón del rubio contra él, haciendo eco —un eco intenso y acompasado— con su propio corazón y provocándole un intenso calor en todo el cuerpo que no desaparece aun cuando la tarde se ha vuelto fría y el viento helado ya comienza a pintar de rojo sus mejillas y de un suave morado sus labios.

Otabek aumenta ligeramente la velocidad queriendo acabar pronto con el suplicio que es sentir al rubio  _tan_  cerca. Y es que sí, esa cercanía se ha vuelto un suplicio, porque después de  _todo_  lo que ha visto en los ojos verdes y transparentes de Yuri (todo eso que solo en sueños Otabek se había permitido anhelar) no sabe qué será de él.

Por un lado su corazón está loco de felicidad ante la idea de que Yuri pueda sentirse atraído hacia él y quererlo como más que un amigo, y también porque después de haber temido tanto que su amistad acabara rota por causa de  _sus_  sentimientos hacia Yuri ahora Otabek sabe que no tiene nada que temer porque resulta que  _en realidad_  Yuri sí lo quiere como más que un amigo. Pero, por otro lado, está la gran inquietud que se asienta como un pesado yunque en el fondo de su estómago debido al pequeño detalle de la ilegalidad de Yuri y por todo lo que Otabek sabe que podría salir mal,  _realmente mal_ , si decidiera corresponderle y dejar a rienda suelta sus sentimientos por él.

La motocicleta toma el último tramo de la autopista convertida en una saeta negra mientras Yuri se aferra con más fuerza a Otabek y las luces a cada lado de la pista empiezan a parpadear encendiéndose una a una, iluminando con su brillante naranja neón la noche que cae como un manto gris sobre la fría Almaty.

 _"No, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarme llevar"_  decide el kazajo  _"Aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas y él también, no podemos… No ahora"_  piensa frustrado, al tiempo que toma la salida de la autopista y se enfila hacia la carretera que los llevará al complejo habitacional donde tiene su departamento  _"Algo como eso pasando justo ahora que él es menor podría acabar arruinando su carrera, y yo jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si eso sucediera"._

Las estrellas ya han comenzado a titilar en el cielo cuando al fin Otabek aparca en el estacionamiento de su edificio sintiéndose absolutamente determinado a soportar los embates que,  _sabe_ , de ahora en adelante Yuri no cesará de asestarle porque sí, conociéndolo tan bien como lo conoce, Otabek está seguro de que Yuri insistirá e insistirá e  _insistirá_  con una determinación que seguramente no le dará tregua.

Otabek sonríe para sí con cierto desencanto mientras apaga el motor de la motocicleta porque es absurdamente irónico que ahora sea esa determinación (una de las cosas que más admira y ama de Yuri) lo que ahora vaya a jugarle en contra, y lo único que puede hacer en ese instante es rogar a todos esos dioses en los que no cree que pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

Entretanto, Yuri ha bajado de la motocicleta dando un ágil y elegante salto, y ahora está quitándose el casco con una mano mientras con la otra ajusta sobre su hombro una de las correas de su mochila que se había quedado floja debido a la velocidad de la moto.

—Espero que esta vez tengas suficiente agua caliente en la ducha, Beka —dice de pronto, sacando a Otabek de sus cavilaciones— ¡Me muero por un baño tibio!

—La suficiente para ti, Yura —responde el kazajo, bajando también de la moto y apoyando esta sobre su soporte. Luego, mientras se quita el casco, añade—: No te preocupes, esta vez no tendrás que congelarte antes de acabar como la última vez.

—No estoy preocupado —dice Yuri adelantándose hacia el elevador—… Si llegara a congelarme podrías dormir conmigo luego de la ducha y ayudarme a entrar en calor de nuevo, en lugar de solo enterrarme bajo un montón de mantas como la última vez. Te aseguro que para mí no hay mejor manera de  _calentarme_  que sintiendo tu cuerpo junto al mío.

El casco de Otabek resbala de entre sus manos cuando escucha esas palabras y cae provocando un sonoro golpeteo al botar varias veces contra el asfalto. Yuri, ya dentro del elevador, solo sonríe ladinamente.

—Date prisa, Beka —lo apresura Yuri, sin preocuparse por ocultar el tono alegre en su voz causado por los nervios de Otabek ante su indirecta, pues eso no hace más que ponerlo feliz.

Y es que esos nervios solo le confirman lo que ya había empezado a sospechar mientras viajaban hacia allí y él pudo sentir claramente los fuertes y acelerados latidos del corazón de su amigo contra las palmas de sus manos: Sí, definitivamente a Otabek le ocurría algo y, al parecer, ese  _algo_  está directamente relacionado con  _su_  presencia y  _su_  cercanía. Quizás, incluso, con el modo sutil en que Otabek lo ha estado evadiendo últimamente. Y está muy seguro que no se trata de  _rechazo_ , no (porque si Otabek hubiera querido rechazarlo lo habría hecho sin más al ver sus sentimientos por él reflejados en sus ojos verdes, en vez de simplemente tensarse como una maldita cuerda de violín). Su intuición le dicta que es, más bien, todo lo contrario al rechazo… Y la intensa manera en la que sintió latir su corazón bajo el toque de sus manos, y la actitud nerviosa de Otabek se lo están demostrando.

Por eso, mientras sostiene la puerta del elevador a la espera de que su amigo levante el casco y entre, se pregunta por primera vez —y con ilusión contenida— si es que acaso  _existe_  la posibilidad de que Otabek se sienta igual que él.

En cuanto ese pensamiento aparece en su mente, Yuri siente un poderoso vuelco de emoción en el centro del pecho, bastante parecido al que suele atacarlo cuando vuelve a ver a su abuelo luego de muchos meses de estar separados o cuando este lo sorprende con una pequeña cena familiar.

Y es esa gran emoción la que lo hace sentirse mucho más dispuesto que nunca a jugar todas sus cartas sin guardarse nada porque, si en realidad existe la más mínima posibilidad de que Otabek se sienta atraído hacia él del mismo modo en que Yuri se siente por Otabek, entonces Yuri va a tomarla y va a aferrarse a ella sin importarle nada.

—¿Vas a venir o no? —le pregunta de pronto, sonriendo de lado—. No pienso pasar toda la tarde sujetando esta puerta hasta que quieras entrar.

—Ya voy —susurra Otabek nerviosamente, y enseguida levanta el casco del suelo y lo deja junto al de Yuri. Luego se apresura hacia el elevador.

Hacen el recorrido hasta el séptimo piso en silencio y, de nuevo, haciendo como si Yuri no hubiera lanzado aquel comentario insinuante.

Otabek, sin embargo, va fijando sus ojos oscuros en todo lo que no sean los ojos verdes de su amigo o el reflejo del rubio que se proyecta, bellamente estilizado, en el espejo que sirve de pared de fondo al elevador. Yuri por su parte no se altera por la poca atención que Otabek está mostrándole porque, de hecho, ya se esperaba algo así después de ver su forma de actuar en el restaurante luego de que él lo había mirado tan intensa y fijamente dejándole entrever parte de sus más profundos sentimientos por él.

Cuando al fin están ante la puerta del pequeño departamento, Otabek saca sus llaves y Yuri no puede evitar notar que sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras trata de clavar la llave en la cerradura. En ese momento algo se ablanda con un golpe de ternura en el pecho de Yuri —muy similar a la ternura que siente cuando mira a Potya en su regazo haciendo alguna gracia linda con las bolitas de estambre de su abrigo— porque es evidente que Otabek está  _más_  que nervioso.

Inmediatamente los ojos verdes de Yuri vuelan al rostro de Otabek pero este luce tan estoico como siempre. Es casi como si creyera que si esos nervios que siente se delataran también en su expresión facial estaría acabado, y en ese momento Yuri no puede evitar enamorarse un poquito más de él por eso.

 _"Eres tan tonto y tan adorable y me gustas tanto"_  piensa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Inmediatamente, Yuri siente un bochorno de pura vergüenza cuando es consciente de su pensamiento porque, vamos, es  _él_ … El Tigre de Hielo de Rusia, el que no aguanta a Víctor y Yuuri en plan acaramelado, el que los patea hasta el cansancio cuando se quedan minutos enteros mirándose uno al otro como si estuvieran idiotizados, el que maldice una y mil veces que Víctor insista en emborrachar a Yuuri a la menor oportunidad para que deje a un lado su timidez y se desate la pasión entre ellos.

 _"Bueno, no es mi culpa que Otabek sea tan lindo"_  se dice  _"¡Mierda, no! ¡No he pensado eso!… Maldita sea, sí, sí lo pensé. Supongo que simplemente tenía que sucederme esta cosa del enamoramiento tarde o temprano"_  admite, mirando a su amigo quien sigue batallando con sus temblorosas manos y su llave.

Pero enseguida Yuri decide que no le importa. No le importa porque Otabek definitivamente vale que él se sienta asquerosamente  _cursi_  y como una copia barata de ese Víctor enamorado que tanto lo desespera.

Cuando al fin Otabek consigue dominar el temblor en sus manos y la puerta se abre, Yuri puede ver que el pequeño departamento no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

El lugar sigue reflejando la elegante sencillez, la pulcritud y el orden que tanto caracterizan a su dueño. Cada cosa se halla en su sitio. No hay ropa o zapatos o restos de comida regados aquí o allá. La decoración y los muebles están distribuidos de manera que todo en conjunto ofrece un ambiente armonioso y acogedor pues, a pesar de lo pequeño que es el departamento, Otabek se las ha ingeniado para que nada luzca apretado.

La sala de estar sigue siendo solo un sofá cama grande, de color gris (que en ese momento luce en modo  _sofá_ ), y frente a este hay una Smart TV de tamaño mediano empotrada en la pared pintada de blanco marfil. Debajo de la TV hay una repisa de ébano donde se encuentran varios videojuegos apilados junto a la consola y un par de audífonos de diadema. Sobre esa misma pared cuelgan, también, algunos cuadros de paisajes.

El favorito de Yuri es uno que muestra una majestuosa manada de caballos salvajes pastando en una hermosa y pacifica planicie kazaja. La primera vez que Yuri vio el cuadro, quedó fascinado por el único caballo negro de la manada que pastaba un poco más allá del resto de sus compañeros. Luce un tanto solitario a pesar de hallarse entre la manada, pero tiene un porte regio y cautivador que hace que no puedas evitar notarlo mucho más que al resto. A Yuri le gusta porque le recuerda bastante a Otabek.

Los cuadros de paisajes contrastan de forma curiosa con los marcos de madera blanca que se exhiben un poco más allá, sobre la pared del fondo (esa que está pintada de un elegante azul heráldico, y que colinda con el sanitario). En esos marcos se pueden ver varios posters de los diferentes grupos musicales y DJ's que Otabek suele escuchar.

Yuri se adentra en el lugar mientras Otabek se ocupa de encender la calefacción.

—Eso es nuevo —dice el ruso fijándose en el pequeño aparato.

—Sí, hace poco pedí que lo instalaran pero últimamente ha tenido algunas fallas.

—¿Ya lo has reportado?

—Aún no. Iba a hacerlo esta mañana antes de salir hacia la pista pero lo olvidé —dice Otabek, concentrado en darle un par de golpecitos al control incrustado en la pared.

Desconcertado, Yuri entrecierra los ojos al oírlo nombrar la pista porque ¿no le dijo Otabek que la cerraron por obras de mantenimiento y que estaría así por los siguientes días?

 _"Esto es raro"_  piensa. Mira a su amigo que sigue ocupado tratando de regular la calefacción. Está a punto de preguntarle, no, de reclamarle por qué le ha mentido tan descaradamente cuando, de pronto, la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en el rostro del kazajo lo distrae de su ira.

—¡Ya está! Ahora podremos dormir más cálidos, Yura.

—Fantástico —dice el ruso sin mucha emoción porque él no quiere dormir cálido gracias a la calefacción, él  _quiere_  sentir y dormir con el calor de Otabek  _en_  la cama de Otabek y nada más.

Suspira soltando un ligero resoplido y decide guardarse el reclamo acerca de la pista dejándolo como una pieza más del rompecabezas en el que Otabek se ha convertido, seguro de que ahora que está ahí en persona va a dar con la pieza principal que le pondrá pies y cabeza a la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Así pues, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá gris, Yuri pasa de largo junto a este para ir a sentarse en una de las sillas altas que están junto a la barra de mármol que sirve tanto de línea divisoria entre la sala y la pequeña cocina como de comedor.

—Esto… —dice, girando suavemente sobre la silla—. La última vez que estuve aquí solo tenías un par de estás y ahora hay dos más… ¿Significa eso que tienes visitas frecuentes, Beka?

—Algo como eso, sí —responde Otabek, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y dejando sus llaves sobre la repisa de ébano—. A veces los compañeros del club vienen y trabajamos un poco nuestras mezclas en mi portátil o en el sintetizador.

Yuri eleva las cejas con sorpresa ante ese comentario.

—¿Quieres decir que también entran a tu habitación? —pregunta, señalando con el pulgar a la puerta de madera blanca que se encuentra a un lado del sanitario, sabiendo que el sintetizador del que habla Otabek no se mueve del escritorio que se encuentra ahí dentro.

—Bueno, no es algo muy frecuente —dice sin mirarlo mientras hace una pequeña mueca—. Y en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos aquí en la barra, trabajando las mezclas en la portátil. Por eso tuve que añadir más sillas.

—Vaya —Yuri se endereza estirando su cuerpo sobre la silla como lo haría un gato. Luego, apoyando la espalda y ambos codos sobre la barra, mira a su amigo directamente—. Hablando de mezclas, es hora de que me enseñes esa maldita canción que has ocultado de mí tanto tiem-…

—Yura, dijiste que morías por una ducha caliente, ¿cierto? —lo corta Otabek enseguida, tomando la pequeña mochila de Yuri de la esquina del sofá y acercándose a él—. Oye, esto es más pequeño de lo que parece… ¿Tu pijama polar está aquí dentro?

Yuri lo mira fijamente sabiendo que lo ha interrumpido adrede. Pero de nuevo Otabek no lo mira. Parece que ha decidido evadir su mirada cada vez que debe hablarle porque es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que cruzaron la puerta. Sin embargo, Yuri decide dejar pasar esto también. En primera porque es cierto: se  _muere_  por un baño tibio, y en segunda porque sabe que, respecto a la canción, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para enterarse de qué va ahora que al fin está allí… Además, es muy evidente que Otabek está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar hablar de eso, así que no ve necesario insistirle. Él mismo se encargará de dar con ella, así tenga que asaltar el departamento de su amigo mientras duerme.

—No, no he traído pijama —responde, pegando un repentino salto de la silla—. Dijiste que me prestarías ropa, así que solo empaqué lo más esencial. Ropa interior, mis pantuflas favoritas y mis auriculares.

—Sí, bien… Hay algo de ropa para ti sobre mi cama. En cuanto a esto —dice, entregándole su mochila—, conoces mi regla: Eres mi huésped y de ninguna manera dormirás en el sofá. Yo dormiré en el sofá —aclara, y encaminándose a su dormitorio, añade:— Tú te quedarás en mi habitación.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —acepta el rubio, sin plantearse siquiera discutir el punto. Aunque le gustaría hacerlo porque la cama de Otabek no es tan grande y así no hay manera de pedirle que duerma con él. Pero Yuri sabe lo tradicional que es su amigo en cuanto a la hospitalidad, así que se conforma… Por eso, y porque  _le gusta_  la idea de poder dormir entre las sábanas y el aroma de Otabek.

Cuando el kazajo abre la puerta de su habitación se dirige directamente al ventanal que da paso al balcón y abre levemente la persiana y una ventana. Los sonidos de la calle llegan desde abajo amortiguados y la luz naranja de las farolas que alumbran el exterior se filtra iluminando ligeramente el dormitorio en sombras. Aún con esa escasa luz Yuri distingue que sobre la cama hay dos pilas de ropa, una junto a la otra.

Entonces Otabek enciende la luz y Yuri puede ver que ahí nada ha cambiado. El escritorio, la portátil y el sintetizador de Otabek siguen en el mismo rincón, lo mismo que las fotografías familiares en las paredes, y la discreta repisa junto al armario sobre la que el kazajo exhibe sus medallas. Ahí mismo también está sentado un oso de peluche grande (uno de los tantos regalos de sus fans) y a quien ambos han bautizado como "Beka". El oso está vestido con una réplica del traje que Otabek utilizó en su último programa libre. Yuri no puede dejar de notar que el encantador oso Beka está envuelto con una pequeña bandera kazaja.

Enseguida el rubio arroja su mochila sobre la cama de Otabek (más allá de donde está apilada la ropa) e inmediatamente se acerca a la repisa y estira el brazo para tomar el oso.

—Otabek, ya que tú insistes en dormir en el sofá, será Beka quien duerma conmigo esta noche —dice, sonriendo y abrazando al oso. Luego Yuri camina hacia la cama y acomoda al oso sobre la almohada teniendo cuidado de que no quede torcido.

En tanto, Otabek solo atina a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa

Después, el rubio abre su mochila y rápidamente saca ropa interior, sus pantuflas favoritas, y de una de las pilas de prendas que el kazajo ha apartado para él toma una camiseta oscura.

—Voy a la ducha —declara, pasando junto a su amigo e ignorando completamente el pantalón de pijama polar que Otabek intenta ofrecerle.

—¡Yura, espera, te olvidas el pantalón!

—¡Con la calefacción no lo necesitaré! —grita desde el baño, mientras se oye el ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose y segundos más tarde el borboteo del agua de la ducha.

—¿Cómo que no lo necesitará? —musita Otabek para sí con una leve mueca de desconcierto, pero enseguida su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa y luego a una de angustia cuando cae en la cuenta de algo importante— ¿Acaso Yura piensa andar por aquí sin pantalones?

La respuesta le llega veinte minutos después, cuando Yuri sale de la ducha en medio de una nube de vapor y el kazajo es golpeado con la sexy imagen del rubio caminando por ahí con esas pantuflas que tienen una cabecita de tigre en la parte frontal y vistiendo únicamente  _su_  camiseta negra de mangas cortas (camiseta que le cubre solo un poco más arriba de medio muslo).

Desde el umbral de su habitación Otabek lo mira caminar desde el baño hasta la cocina; pero enseguida el kazajo se apresura a ocultarse detrás de su puerta buscando tener un momento para recuperarse de semejante impacto.

Yuri está llamándolo mientras se ata con una liga el cabello húmedo que le cae sobre la cara, preguntando si hay de ese cereal que le gusta merendar y si tiene leche y fresas frescas.

Otabek no responde, solo se limita a escucharlo rebuscar en su alacena. Y también en su refrigerador. Yuri no vuelve a llamarlo. El kazajo, curioso, se asoma un poco para mirar justo en el momento en que Yuri está inclinándose dentro de la nevera para alcanzar el galón de leche y entonces los ojos oscuros no pueden evitar fijarse en el modo en que la holgada orilla de esa camiseta oscura se alza sutilmente hacia el muy bien marcado y bonito trasero del rubio dejando totalmente al descubierto sus blancos muslos.

En menos de un segundo, Otabek siente que la garganta se le seca y que un calor intenso le llena la cara, haciendo que su deseo primario de acercarse a él, tomarlo por las caderas y girarlo para estamparlo contra la nevera y besarlo después lo ponga a mil. Asustado por su reacción se aparta de la puerta inmediatamente y deja de mirar antes de que esa visión de Yuri y su deseo por él escalen al peligroso grado de provocarle una dolorosa erección.

—¡Mierda, Yura, por qué me haces esto!—murmura dando vueltas por su habitación mesándose los cabellos con pura desesperación porque sí, tal como ya lo imaginaba, Yuri no está haciéndoselo nada fácil.

Agobiado, deja de dar vueltas y se sienta sobre su cama.

—Relájate, Otabek —se dice a sí mismo, respirando pausadamente en un intento por recuperar el control—. No olvides que no puedes dejarte llevar… Yura solo tiene 16… Solo tiene 16, maldita sea.

Así pasan varios minutos, hasta que al fin logra serenarse y sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para salir.

—Beka, ¿dónde te habías metido? —pregunta Yuri desde su lugar en la barra cuando lo ve aparecer mientras cruza sus piernas blanquísimas sobre su silla y deja caer más rebanadas de fresa en su cuenco de cereal— ¿Quieres probar esto? Está muy bueno.

—No quiero —se apresura a responder y Yuri eleva ambas cejas ante ese tono rápido y nervioso de su voz—… Es decir, no, gracias, Yura —intenta corregir Otabek, más calmado, enfocándose en servirse también algo de cereal pero omitiendo las fresas.

—Como quieras, Beka —dice el rubio mezclando su cereal mientras fija disimuladamente sus ojos verdes en su amigo, estudiándolo.

Otabek apenas se da cuenta de ello porque sus ojos oscuros se mantienen fijos en lo que está haciendo o mirando todo aquello que no sea Yuri y sus largas piernas blancas, y este solo atina a sonreír ladinamente cuando se percata de eso.

 _"Te atrape, Beka"_  piensa entre sorprendido y contento  _"Estás nervioso otra vez. Bien, esto se pone interesante"._

Yuri se mete una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca mientras mira a su amigo sentarse frente a él, en el otro lado de la barra que da a la salita.

En relativo silencio ambos se dedican a comer su cereal. Cuando al fin terminan Otabek, fiel a su papel de buen anfitrión, toma los dos cuencos, los lava y los pone a escurrir junto al fregadero mientras Yuri va y se lava los dientes.

—Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir ya —dice el rubio al salir del sanitario, luego finge un gran bostezo en el momento en que Otabek está saliendo de la cocina.

—De acuerdo, Yura. Descansa —responde el kazajo, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá gris.

Yuri le sonríe y se despide, no usando el clásico "Buenas noches", sino simulando un disparo con la mano mientras le guiña un ojo y soplando luego sus dedos índice y medio. Otabek también sonríe meneando suavemente la cabeza, y en total complicidad le responde llevándose las manos al pecho y dejándose caer dramática y mortalmente herido sobre su sofá gris.

El rubio resopla contento ante eso y, finalmente, entra a la habitación. Luego cierra la puerta y se sube a la cama tomando al oso Beka y abrazándolo mientras apoya la espalda sobre la cabecera preparándose para esperar.

Escucha a Otabek yendo y viniendo, los pequeños ruidos le indican que está lavando sus dientes, luego Yuri escucha el golpe sordo de la puerta del sanitario al cerrarse y, un momento después, ve por el resquicio de la puerta que la luz de la pequeña salita se ha apagado.

Yuri espera durante varios minutos más apretando al oso Beka entre sus brazos. Al fin, cuando calcula que ha pasado un tiempo bastante considerable y que seguramente Otabek ya debe estar bien dormido, deja el oso a un lado y se levanta de la cama muy sigilosamente.

Entre penumbras se dirige con cautela hacia el escritorio y, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, enciende la lámpara.

—Muy bien, señor DJ —musita, sentándose y quitando los papeles que están sobre la portátil—, por algún lugar debo empezar a buscar respuestas a esa actitud evasiva e idiota que has tenido últimamente, y este parece ser el sitio más indicado. Solo espero que no hayas usado contraseña para esto _…_

Una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en su rostro cuando al abrir la portátil y encenderla se da cuenta de que Otabek no le ha puesto ninguna contraseña.

—Замечательно! ( _¡Maravilloso!_ ) —susurra.

Emocionado, comienza a abrir una carpeta tras otra poniendo especial atención en aquellas donde parece que Otabek guarda su música.

Quiere encontrar algo, lo que sea que le dé una pista sobre la música nueva en la que ha estado trabajando, pero al cabo de algunos minutos de busqueda resopla frustrado al no hallar nada. Bufa ligeramente, tamborileando los dedos sobre la madera cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, Yuri nota el cable que conecta el sintetizador con la portátil y con esperanzas renovadas decide probar por ahí.

Se levanta y se apresura a sacar sus auriculares de su mochila, luego vuelve al escritorio y los conecta a la entrada del sintetizador mientras se coloca la diadema blanca sobre su cabeza acomodando los cascos sobre sus oídos. Entonces presiona el botón de encendido del sintetizador. En cuanto lo hace, una carpeta se abre instantáneamente en la pantalla de la portátil y Yuri, más que emocionado por eso, se sienta de nuevo y presiona con el cursor sobre el único archivo que se muestra en la pantalla.

La música comienza a sonar en forma de constantes y armónicos beats acompañados en el fondo por un bucle melódico del propio sintetizador, y a escasos diez segundos de que han comenzado a sonar Yuri se sorprende a sí mismo llevando el ritmo de los beats con su pie descalzo sobre la alfombra. Pero su sorpresa se vuelve aún mayor cuando de pronto escucha la voz profunda de Otabek combinándose con la música, y entonces su corazón salta abruptamente cuando capta lo que esa voz está expresando en cada frase.

_"Quiero disimular lo que estoy sintiendo/Nadie debe saber que me estoy rompiendo por dentro… /Lenguaje corporal que ya no coincide con lo que el deseo primario pide… /Puedo mirar/Te puedo hablar/Y hasta puedo soñarte… /Tal vez tocar puede pasar/Pero está prohibido besarte"_

Agitado y con dedos rápidos y torpes Yuri vuelve a iniciar la reproducción cuando esta se corta abruptamente por sí sola, totalmente ansioso por volver a escuchar otra vez esa voz que canta. Lo escucha varias veces con el corazón latiéndole como si fuera un alocado tambor porque hay algo en esas palabras que le hacen pensar que Otabek está cantando por  _él_.

—Esta es… Esta  _tiene_  que ser la canción que se ha estado negando a mostrarme —musita ansioso—… Pero ¿dónde carajos hay más? —suelta apretando los dientes mientras da varios clicks desesperados con el cursor sobre la sección en la que se corta la canción como queriendo obligar a que el resto aparezca ahí como por obra de magia.

—Mierda… Parece que no hay más… ¡Maldición, maldición, Otabek! Tengo que saberlo, tengo que tener la puta certeza de que estás cantando esto por mí.

Se contiene de golpear el escritorio únicamente porque aún no quiere hacer ningún ruido.

—Piensa, Yuri… Piensa, carajo… Otabek dijo que no estaba terminada… Que estaba atrapado en un único bucle melódico. Seguro era a esto a lo que se refería, pero…

Frustrado, Yuri golpea su cabeza ligeramente contra la madera tratando de pensar, de recordar.

—¡La hoja! —exclama de pronto en voz baja y temblorosa— ¡La maldita hoja donde Otabek estaba escribiendo con ese ridículo marcador verde!¡Ahí debe haber más frases!

Sin miramientos, Yuri hace a un lado la portátil y comienza a revolver entre los papeles que están sobre la mesa y a revisar cada uno con ayuda de la luz de la lámpara.

Nada. Ahí no hay una sola hoja marcada en verde.

Pero Yuri no se detiene ni se deja abatir. Frenético, abre el cajón superior del escritorio y vacía su contenido sobre la mesa revolviéndolo con dedos seguros y anhelantes.

De pronto, entre un montón de hojas, un minúsculo destello de tinta verde brilla a la luz de lámpara.

El corazón de Yuri salta en su pecho en cuanto sus ojos lo captan. Más nervioso que nunca, rebusca la hoja sacándola con cuidado de entre el montón y la acerca a la lámpara. Cuando la mira con atención sus ojos se abren como platos y su boca se seca de pura emoción al ver los muchos  _Yura_  escritos en verde en los márgenes de la hoja y también entre las líneas de la canción.

—Aquí está… La pieza del rompecabezas que me faltaba —susurra con voz temblorosa y con el corazón martilleándole locamente en los oídos—. Ahora sí te atrapé, señor DJ _…_ ¡Yo realmente te gusto! —dice, dibujando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Yuri inspecciona la hoja de cabo a rabo y se da cuenta de que hay algunas frases más que aún no han sido añadidas a la melodía.

_"Pasar tanto tiempo juntos me pone muy mal/Y es que es un peligro tu forma natural…/En otro universo esto podría funcionar/Pero aquí y ahora yo no me puedo arriesgar… /Puedo mirar/Te puedo hablar/Y hasta puedo soñarte… /Tal vez tocar puede pasar/Pero está prohibido besarte"_

Mientras lee esas nuevas frases su entrecejo se frunce ligeramente porque en ese punto es muy evidente que Otabek escribe sobre contener lo que siente por él. Pero Yuri piensa que él también merece la oportunidad de declarar lo que siente y piensa al respecto. Así que, sin pizca de duda y con la feroz determinación que lo caracteriza, se pone de pie y desconecta los auriculares del sintetizador.

Entonces abre la puerta de la habitación y enciende las luces. Luego, regresa de nuevo al escritorio, toma otra vez la portátil y con un suave click sube el volumen y reproduce de nuevo la melodía.

Segundos después la canción de Otabek comienza a sonar alto y claro.

* * *

  **¡Qué tal! ¡Yura ya ha empezado a tomar acción! Ahora sí, que se agarre Otabek porque esto se va a prender xD**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo he citado fragmentos más largos de la canción que inspiró la idea para este fic (y que es la canción que Yuri ha descubierto en este capítulo), así que, es momento de dar el crédito correspondiente. Les dejo el enlace, es[Prohibido besar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOhtG51fVZk), de Moenia (amo la voz del vocalista ♥)**

  
**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Nos leemos en el siguiente, mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado :)**

 


	5. V

Tendido sobre el sofá, Otabek se remueve despacio sin llegar a despertar completamente. Escucha el sonido alto de la música pero este aún suena lejano y difuso para él pues su consciencia aún está sumergida en el brumoso mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, cuando se mueve para quedar boca arriba sus parpados tiemblan mientras su adormilado cerebro tarda unos cuantos segundos en conectarse totalmente con la realidad y, cuando al fin conecta e identifica la canción que está sonando, sus ojos se abren asustadísimos y él se pone en pie  _tan_  rápido que hasta se marea.

Y así es como, muy mareado, descalzo y a grandes zancadas, alcanza el umbral de la puerta de su habitación justo en el momento en que  _su_  voz en la melodía está por entrar directamente al estribillo…

_"Puedo mirar/Te puedo hablar/Y hasta puedo soñarte /Tal vez tocar puede pasar/Pero está… prohibido besarte"_

La canción se corta segundos después dejando el dormitorio sumido en el silencio, salvo por la agitada respiración de Otabek que está jalando aire como si acabara de correr una maratón. Su expresión está totalmente desencajada y sus ojos oscuros y aterrados están clavados en Yuri, quien permanece de pie junto al escritorio sujetando en su mano aquella hoja marcada en verde.

Desde su posición Otabek puede verla claramente. Puede, incluso, distinguir algunos  _Yura_  que él mismo escribió brillando a contraluz. Y quiere moverse… Ser capaz de poner un pie delante del otro y acercarse a Yuri, quitarle la hoja, romperla y pedirle que se olvide de aquella canción y de todo lo que ha leído en esa hoja. Pero no puede hacerlo, y al final no es Otabek quien se mueve. No es él quien se acerca. Es Yuri.

Mientras se va acercando despacio piensa que, quizás, el impacto que ha causado ha sido  _demasiado_  para su amigo. Y es que el rubio puede verlo. Que Otabek está pálido como nunca. Que no puede moverse. Que está congelado junto a la puerta respirando agitadamente y mirándolo como si algo dentro de él se estuviera rompiendo y doliera  _mucho_.

Ver a Otabek en ese estado de  _casi_  shock lo inquieta y lo pone nervioso, y es que Yuri no esperaba que reaccionara así. En realidad, no está seguro de qué clase de reacción esperaba pero sí sabe que no era esa.

 _"Maldición, Otabek"_  se dice a sí mismo  _"realmente no querías que descubriera esto, eh"_.

Yuri se muerde los labios sintiendo algo de remordimiento por poner a su amigo en ese trance. En su interior, incluso, siente que algo  _duele_  al verlo así. Sin embargo, Yuri no ha llegado tan lejos para detenerse ahora.  _Sabe_  que tiene una posibilidad con Otabek y no va a desperdiciarla. Aunque lo cierto es que no sabe exactamente cómo debe abordarlo. Si Otabek no estuviera casi en shock, Yuri sabe que ya le estaría exigiendo explicaciones a grito vivo. Pero, así, simplemente no puede ponerse a gritarle sin más.

Así que hace lo único que sabe, lo que su abuelo Nikolai suele hacer con él cuando lo ve en iguales condiciones… Sin ápice de duda, Yuri se planta frente a Otabek, alzándose de puntitas, y estira sus brazos largos colocando uno de ellos alrededor del tenso cuello y el otro alrededor del torso del kazajo, acercándose todavía más a él.

—Hey, Otabek… —susurra despacio el rubio en su oído—. Beka, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Estamos bien —sigue diciendo Yuri mientras la mano que no está sujetando la hoja de papel acaricia torpemente la nuca del kazajo, y la otra mano (junto con la hoja) la posa entre los omóplatos y comienza a frotar en círculos, tratando de imitar la forma en que su abuelo Nikolai lo abraza para consolarlo cuando Yuri se siente perdido.

Al poco tiempo Otabek parece reaccionar ante ese abrazo cálido y algo torpe, y se echa un poco hacia atrás tratando de espabilarse para poder mirar a Yuri. El rubio le sonríe contento en el momento en que los ojos oscuros se clavan en los verdes porque eso le indica que Otabek está saliendo de su mal momento. Por su parte, Otabek, que en ese instante no es del todo consciente de la  _delicada_  situación en la que está inmerso, no puede evitar el vuelco emocionado que le agita el pecho al mirarlo sonreír así.

Yuri quiere hablarle y asegurarse de que está bien, quiere saber si se siente lo suficientemente cuerdo como para comprender algo importante que quiere decirle sobre esa hoja de papel, pero esa cercanía con Otabek es  _tan_  nueva y  _tan_  agradable; y sus ojos oscuros, profundos y titilantes, están mirándolo de una manera  _tan_  suave y diferente que él se queda atrapado en ellos mientras su corazón comienza a latir con rapidez, mientras esa mirada en los ojos del kazajo lo hace olvidarse de todo lo demás.

El tiempo, incluso, parece detenerse en ese preciso momento para los dos y, de pronto, Yuri sin pensarlo siquiera se acerca más a su amigo dejando que su aliento cálido roce los labios de Otabek; se acerca llamándolo, se acerca buscando un beso… Un beso que llega cuando Otabek, sobrepasado también por esa inesperada cercanía y por el hechizo que esos ojos verdes  _siempre_  ponen sobre él, responde atrapando suavemente la nuca de Yuri con una mano y posando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Es el primer beso de Yuri, y también es el único beso que Otabek  _realmente_  ha querido recibir desde que tenía trece años.

Los labios de Yuri son inexpertos pero es algo que no puede importarle al kazajo cuando el rubio está compensando eso con anhelo y pasión. Y aunque Otabek  _intenta_  ser más moderado para que pueda durar, Yuri se entrega completamente sin dudar provocando que, más pronto de lo que les gustaría a ambos, el beso se rompa en medio de suspiros agitados.

—Otabek —suspira Yuri separándose apenas un poco de él, todavía con los ojos cerrados y buscando aire para sus pulmones mientras, al mismo tiempo, intenta poner en palabras lo que esa caricia tan espontánea y su propio corazón están gritando— Beka…, yo te quiero. E-estoy enamorado de ti.

Esa pequeña y sentida confesión entre suspiros hace  _reaccionar_  a Otabek… Lo hace ser consciente de lo que está  _pasando_  y de lo que él está  _haciendo_ , a tal grado que sus ojos oscuros se abren asustados. Y cuando Yuri, todavía atrapado en aquel inesperado momento, busca besarlo de nuevo, Otabek, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse, lo esquiva suavemente.

—Yura, no… Espera, por favor —le pide mientras, con todo el cuidado posible para no alterarlo, intenta lograr que Yuri se suelte de él.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —pregunta el rubio, abriendo los ojos de pronto y mirándolo desconcertado—… No, Beka, ¿q-qué haces?

—Yura, por favor…—dice Otabek separándose de él y evitando con sus manos que Yuri vuelva a acercarse.

—Otabek, ¿q-qué diablos pasa? —exige saber Yuri, comenzando a alterarse— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No…

—¿Entonces? ¿No crees que sea cierto que te quiero?

—Yuri, tú… Solo tienes 16 y…

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que por eso no sé lo que es enamorarse?

—No, no es eso… Es… —Otabek se lleva una mano al cabello mesándolo con desesperación porque no esperaba tener que explicarle sus razones a Yuri  _ahora_. De hecho, esperaba no tener que explicarlas nunca. Y ahora que ve claramente la decepción, la molestia y, sobre todo, el dolor que empiezan a teñir esos ojos verdes que tanto ama, simplemente no logra encontrar la manera de decirlo sin lastimarlo más—. Yura, escucha… —intenta explicar—, tú eres demasiado joven y n-…

—¡Y qué! ¡Qué importa si soy muy joven! —lo corta Yuri. Su voz suena molesta y rota. Otabek levanta la cara al escucharla y cuando lo mira siente que algo duele terriblemente en su interior porque los ojos verdes brillan furiosos, llenos de lágrimas contenidas—. No… No hagas esto, Otabek, tú no… ¡Tú no, carajo!

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, sintiéndose más desconcertado todavía.

—¡A que todo el mundo me trata como a un niño! ¡Y maldita sea que no lo soy, Otabek! —estalla Yuri— ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Estás rechazándome porque soy un crío! pero ¿sabes qué? Sí, tengo 16 y soy peor que un dolor en el culo porque soy irascible a rabiar e impulsivo, y a veces también puedo ser una completa pesadilla… ¡Pero  _sé_  muy bien lo que siento! ¡Sé  _perfectamente_  lo que siento y lo que quiero! ¡Te quiero a ti!

—Yura…

—¡Sé que yo te gusto!¡Sé que sueñas conmigo!¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque todo está escrito aquí! —dice, agitando con brío en su mano la hoja marcada en color verde— ¡Me quieres, y por eso respondiste cuando te besé!… Lo que sentimos, Beka —añade Yuri, bajando la voz mientras se adelanta tratando de alcanzar a Otabek de nuevo— eso es todo lo que debería importarnos.

Pero Otabek da un paso atrás negando con la cabeza, alejándose de él sin querer mirarlo, mientras sus manos se interponen entre los dos.

Y ese nuevo rechazo ya es demasiado para Yuri. Tan  _demasiado_  que, furioso, comienza a romper en pedazos la hoja de papel mientras las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comienzan a caer. Yuri las limpia con un manotazo que le deja las mejillas rojas e irritadas.

—Pensé que tú eras diferente, pero veo que me equivoqué —escupe, con la respiración agitada a causa de su enojo— ¡Eres aún más idiota que Viktor y JJ juntos! —le grita mientras se gira y, de un tirón, abre la puerta del armario de Otabek. Saca de ahí el primer pantalón que ve. Mientras se lo pone a trompicones mira a Otabek y vuelve a gritarle— ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA!

—Yura, no, espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Otabek, mirando que ahora Yuri ha jalado el cable de sus auriculares y los enreda de cualquier manera embutiéndolos como puede en su pequeña mochila negra, al tiempo que con la otra mano sujeta la cintura del pantalón que está resbalándose sobre sus afiladas caderas debido a que es dos tallas más grande.

—¡Maldita sea! —musita, sacándoselo y arrojándolo sobre la cama de Otabek. Luego se echa la mochila al hombro y se encamina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Yura, ¿qué haces? —pregunta Otabek, tratando de retenerlo— ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Me largo!¡Eso es lo que hago!¡Suéltame!¡Déjame pasar!

Otabek tiene que soltarlo cuando Yuri le muerde el brazo, pero sale tras él y lo sigue hasta el baño, alcanzándolo cuando Yuri está deshaciendo la bola de su ropa que había dejado ahí después de ducharse.

—No puedes irte ahora, Yura —dice angustiado mientras lo mira guardar en su mochila la ropa sucia excepto el pantalón, mismo que Yuri se pone enseguida con movimientos apresurados y bruscos—… Es más de media noche y afuera la nieve ya debe haber tapado las calles.

Por toda respuesta Yuri se endereza, se quita la camiseta oscura sin mangas de Otabek y se la arroja con fuerza a la cara.

—¡Puedo irme y lo haré, idiota! —suelta mirándolo con fiereza, poniéndose la chaqueta con estampado de leopardo sobre el torso desnudo—. No voy a quedarme aquí para seguir haciendo el ridículo contigo ni para que juegues con mis sentimientos.

—Yura, no, yo jamás haría eso… —dice Otabek con la voz rota pero Yuri, convertido en un huracán de dolor y rabia, ni siquiera lo escucha— ¡Yura, no puedo dejar que te vayas así! ¡Por favor, detente y hablemos esto con calma!

—¡NO!¡No hay nada más que hablar! —grita, pasando por su lado y dándole un brusco empellón sobre el hombro en su camino hacia la puerta principal—¡Me dejaste muy claro con tu rechazo que no te gusto y que tampoco quieres tener nada que ver con un crío como yo!

Yuri va tan alterado que no es consciente del momento en que Otabek lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo hasta que se siente estampado bruscamente de espalda contra la pared. Y, entonces, lo siguiente que siente es el cuerpo de su amigo aprisionándolo y sus labios atrapando los suyos en un beso rudo y violento.

Molesto como está, Yuri trata de sacárselo de encima forcejeando y empujando porque hay una parte de él (esa que está furiosa y herida) que no quiere nada de Otabek. Pero también está esa otra parte enamorada a la que no le importa nada y que sí quiere ese beso y ese toque rudo y el calor de Otabek sobre él.

Y es ese lado de Yuri el que impera sobre su lado furioso y acepta el beso cuando Otabek no se aparta de él a pesar de los empujones, sino que lo sujeta con más fuerza contra la pared haciendo que la caricia se vuelva apasionadamente tierna pues, llevado por un suave y loco frenesí, Otabek le hace abrir la boca y acaricia lenta e insistentemente con su lengua el paladar y toda la húmeda cavidad, arrancándole más de un gemido y robándole todo el aire en pocos segundos, dejando a Yuri dócil, mareado y sin fuerzas.

Yuri deja escapar un jadeo largo y roto cuando Otabek se aparta de pronto para dejarle respirar. Luego, aún sin soltarlo, el kazajo susurra desesperado contra sus labios:

—¡Sí me gustas, Yura, me gustas mucho! Me gustas  _tanto_  que esta mañana mi entrenador me echó de la pista porque soy un desastre en el hielo por tu culpa. No es verdad que cerraron el edificio por mantenimiento. La verdad es que fui echado porque no puedo concentrarme en mis rutinas por estar pensando solo en ti, y no puedo volver hasta que te saque de mi cabeza. Pero ¿cómo voy a hacer eso si eres  _todo_  lo que quiero desde que te vi en aquel campamento de verano?… Te he querido y admirado profundamente desde entonces, y desde entonces he vivido cada día enamorándome más y más de ti, Yuratchka.

—Otabek… —susurra Yuri, mirándolo a los ojos con vibrante emoción. Pero enseguida su entrecejo se frunce y, exaltado, añade:— Entonces, si tú me quieres y yo te quiero, ¿por qué carajo tienes que arruinar todo diciendo que soy demasiado joven? Eso no es-…

—Déjame decirte todo, por favor, Yura. Necesito explicarte y necesito que escuches —le pide con suavidad, poniendo sus dedos índice y medio sobre los labios del rubio—… Por favor.

Sin más opción, Yuri solo atina a asentir y Otabek suspira con alivio retirando ambos dedos.

—Eh… perdóname por… por haberte besado a la fuerza —pide antes que nada, por si después no tiene oportunidad de disculparse, y es que está muy consciente de que Yuri puede volver a reaccionar mal después que él le exponga sus razones—. No podía dejar que te marcharas así y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para calmarte… Lo siento.

Yuri bufa ligeramente, luego sonríe meneando la cabeza.

—Estaba furioso, y te arriesgaste a que te diera un buen mordisco, tonto —dice, alzando la mano y acariciándole suavemente el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar—, pero no tienes que disculparte… Ese beso me gustó. Y mucho.

Otabek le da una pequeña sonrisa que Yuri responde llevando su mano de los labios del kazajo a la mejilla y dejando otra caricia más allí.

—Entonces, Beka, ¿vas a explicarte o no? —pregunta, acariciándolo, y con los ojos verdes prendidos de la mirada oscura— Porque, si no vas a hacerlo, me gustaría que me besaras otra vez…

Ahora es el turno de Otabek para sonreír ampliamente y menear la cabeza. Pero luego, deja escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo preparándose para lo que dirá a continuación.

—Yura, te quiero —admite con franca seguridad mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yuri asiente una vez, aspirando aire y soltándolo después, esperando el horrible "pero" que no tarda en llegar—, pero  _precisamente_  porque te quiero tanto es que no podemos hacer esto.

Una mueca inconforme aparece en el rostro del ruso y un pequeño gruñido molesto se le escapa. Deja caer la cabeza hacia el frente jalando aire otra vez, esforzándose por mantener la calma y no explotar de nuevo. Aunque no puede evitar que el dolor y la desesperación que siente se reflejen en sus ojos verdes cuando Otabek lo toma suavemente de la barbilla para encontrar su mirada nuevamente.

—Yura, hago esto por ti —explica Otabek con calma—. Ahora no lo ves, pero más adelante me lo vas a agradecer.

—¿De q-qué… De qué diablos estás hablando ahora? —pregunta Yuri, todavía conteniéndose.

—Hablo de tu carrera, de la federación, de la prensa… ¿Qué piensas que pasaría si se enteran de que tenemos una relación? Eres menor de edad, tan solo por eso la prensa te destrozaría… Y ni hablar de lo que diría la federación.

—¡No me importa lo que diga la prensa o lo que haga la federación!

—Pero a mí sí me importa, Yura. Ellos podrían sancionarte. Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo después de lo que hicimos en tu gala de exhibición el año pasado. Si no hubiera sido porque Viktor abogó por ti, te habrían suspendido.

Yuri tuerce la boca de mala manera ante el recuerdo.

—¿Qué crees que harían ahora si se dan cuenta de que su patinador estrella menor de edad está  _saliendo_  con su mejor amigo? —pregunta entonces Otabek—. Estoy seguro de que esta vez no serían benévolos contigo. No solo te suspenderían sino que hasta podrían ir al extremo de retirarte todos los apoyos económicos. Escucha, estás sobresaliendo en el patinaje gracias a tu gran talento y a lo duro que trabajas para que ese talento rinda sus frutos. Yo no quiero ser la causa de que eso se dañe porque  _sé_  lo importante que es el patinaje para ti… Patinar es tu vida, Yura, y es lo que haces para tener el dinero suficiente para cuidar de tu abuelo.

Yuri aprieta los labios, incapaz de refutar ese último argumento porque es verdad. Y si hay algo que le importa incluso  _más_  que el patinaje, eso es el bienestar de su abuelo Nikolai.

—Además, amas competir —sigue diciendo el kazajo—. Si la federación te sanciona por mi culpa y te suspenden, se acabarían las competencias para ti… No puedes simplemente decir que no te importa, no cuando has luchado tanto para llegar a donde estás ahora. Eres el campeón actual más joven del Grand Prix Final, Yura, y el poseedor del récord para el SP, tu carrera está en pleno ascenso. No seré yo quien te haga perder eso, ¿comprendes?… Y tampoco yo podría arriesgarme así…

—Te acusarían de estupro —susurra Yuri. Otabek asiente— ¿Podrías… acabar en la cárcel?

—No lo sé. Creo que… es muy posible.

Yuri suspira dejando escapar el aire lentamente.

—De acuerdo —dice bajito—… Entiendo.

Otabek lo mira sorprendido. Y es que había imaginado que sería bastante más complicado lograr convencer a Yuri con sus argumentos, pero al parecer lo ha logrado mucho antes de lo esperado pues Yuri está ahí, de pie frente a él, luciendo increíblemente tranquilo.

—Bien —susurra Otabek, alejando sus manos de él mientras se esfuerza por no sonar triste (porque, aunque en realidad  _deseaba_  convencer a Yuri y hacerle entender su postura, hay una parte de él que se siente bastante afligida por el desenlace de los acontecimientos)—. En ese caso… creo que lo mejor es que… olvidemos todo esto e intentemos dormir un poco más… —dice, haciendo amago de girarse y dirigirse al sofá gris.

—¡Alto, Otabek!¡Detente! —exclama de pronto Yuri, sujetándolo de la muñeca derecha con fuerza.

Desconcertado, Otabek se vuelve y lo mira.

—Dije  _que_  lo entiendo, pero  _no_  que lo acepto —sentencia el rubio, con los ojos verdes llenos de absoluta determinación.

—¿Qué?

Yuri se acerca y se abraza a él con fuerza.

—Yura…

—No, Otabek…¡Ya escuché tus argumentos, ahora es mi turno! —susurra apresuradamente—. Escucha, podemos estar juntos si lo mantenemos en secreto ¡Nadie tiene que saberlo! Podemos…, podemos encubrirlo detrás de la fachada de amistad. Ante la prensa, la federación y los fanáticos fingiremos que solo somos amigos… Hasta puedo relajar mi actividad en las redes sociales. Nada de fotografías comprometedoras, ni Instagram, ni estupideces de esas. Si es necesario estoy dispuesto a publicar solamente fotos de Potya, de mis patines, de gatos callejeros o de pirozhkis.

Otabek ríe suavemente ante esa ocurrencia.

—Hablo en serio, Beka.

—Lo sé.

—En competencia y frente al público podríamos ser muy discretos —sigue diciendo Yuri—. O si no quieres correr ningún riesgo estando en competencia, está bien, podemos mantener cierta distancia… Pero fuera de eso tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo, y los demás que se vayan al puto infierno porque a nadie más tiene que importarle lo que hagamos tú y yo a puertas cerradas —añade, mientras sus mejillas se colorean de carmín.

—Yura… —susurra Otabek, deslizando suavemente sus dedos largos por una de ellas.

Yuri lo mira fijamente, y sentencia:

—Escúchame, Otabek… Haré lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo, ¿entiendes?

En ese punto, el corazón de Otabek está latiendo tan aceleradamente que apenas puede contenerlo, por las apasionadas palabras de Yuri y porque esos ojos verdes están mirándolo expectantes y esperanzados pero, sobre todo, colmados de decisión.

—¿Estás consciente de que, aun si tomáramos todas esas precauciones, todavía podría ser muy peligroso?

—¡Lo sé! Pero no será así por mucho tiempo. Mantendremos la farsa solo hasta que cumpla los 18. Faltan dos años para eso, también lo sé —dice, cuando ve que Otabek está a punto de replicar—, pero podemos hacerlo ¡Sé que podemos, Otabek! Y sé que tú también lo crees porque tus ojos sorprendidos están gritando  _"¡Maldita sea, sí! ¿Por qué no pensé en esa opción genial antes?"_.

—Yo… tengo que admitir que en ningún momento consideré la opción de mantener una relación secreta contigo —bufa Otabek, efectivamente sorprendido mientras sonríe ligeramente.

—Lo sé. Si lo hubieras considerado nos habrías ahorrado todo este drama —dice Yuri dibujando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Puede ser que mi subconsciente lo haya descartado automáticamente por el riesgo tan grande que aun así implica, Yura…

—Pues yo estoy más que dispuesto a enfrentar el riesgo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida, Otabek… Escucha, tú eres el muchacho más genial y más cool que he conocido dentro del hielo y fuera de él. Solamente tú puedes ver a través de mí y entenderme como solo mi abuelo puede hacerlo… Contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo… Te quiero, Beka, y quiero tener  _esto_  contigo, solo  _contigo_  —dice con vehemencia, apretando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del kazajo y pegando su cuerpo al suyo—. Y no quiero esperar dos largos años para tenerlo.

Los ojos de soldado, esos ojos verdes que Otabek tanto ama están titilando con ansiedad y pura determinación pero, sobre todo, con una pasión desbordante que el kazajo ya no puede ni quiere evadir. Será muy arriesgado, lo sabe muy bien. Pero a estas alturas, después de escuchar a Yuri y, especialmente, después de haber probado sus labios y _sentido_  en sus besos su pasión por él, Otabek sabe que ya  _no puede_  negarlo… Lo quiere en su vida de esta manera, a pesar de todo. Y si Yuri está dispuesto a correr el riesgo y a saltar al vacío por él, Otabek tomará su mano y saltará a su lado sin dudar nada.

Por eso, sosteniendo a Yuri firmemente por la cintura, se acerca a él y susurra:

—De acuerdo. Entonces..., sé mi novio, Yura.

La sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Yuri es tan amplia, y el salto que da para atrapar a Otabek entre sus piernas es tan rápido y efusivo, que el kazajo tiene que apresurarse a sostenerlo en sus brazos para evitar que ambos vayan a dar al suelo. Lo siguiente que siente son los labios de Yuri repartiendo pequeños besos emocionados por toda su cara y luego su risa se deja escuchar colmada de pura alegría mientras los dos giran juntos de aquí para allá.

Cuando Yuri vuelve a poner los dos pies sobre el piso está apretado de nuevo contra la pared. Tiene la larga cabellera rubia completamente revuelta y varios mechones rebeldes le caen sobre la cara que es toda sonrisa y felicidad. Otabek lo mira sintiendo que su corazón quiere volar de su pecho para ir a anidar entre las alborotadas hebras doradas mientras las retira suavemente con sus manos colocándoselas detrás de las orejas.

Y de pronto Yuri toma su mano derecha con la suya para dejarla estar sobre su mejilla, acunándola con los ojos cerrados. Al verlo así, Otabek sonríe totalmente encantado. Apenas puede creer que Yuri sea ahora mismo como un gatito dócil ante sus caricias cuando hace menos de media hora estaba hecho un tigre que lo mordía, rompía papeles y maldecía.

—Yura… —lo llama, y el rubio abre los ojos para mirarlo. Otabek se acerca despacio, y entonces un nuevo beso llega para los dos.

No se siente como aquel primero que compartieron (que se sintió etéreo, un poco inexperto e inesperado, pero imposible de evitar), tampoco se siente como el segundo (que fue desesperación, violencia, ternura, necesidad y pasión y todo eso a la vez). Este beso es, más bien, como la señal que marca un nuevo camino para los dos… Uno que harán juntos de ahora en adelante.

Otabek se entrega a ese beso estrechando a Yuri contra su cuerpo cálido y explorando su boca con dulce anhelo, y Yuri lo hace enterrando sus dedos largos entre los oscuros cabellos de su amigo, atrayéndolo todavía más sin dejar de jadear quedito, no queriendo olvidar ningún detalle de todas las nuevas y alucinantes sensaciones que están bombardeándole el cerebro y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas ahora que siente a Otabek  _libre_  y completamente apasionado por él.

Cuando el beso se rompe por fin, ambos se miran directamente a los ojos y sonríen. Entonces Yuri, tomando a Otabek de la mano, se encamina con él hacia el dormitorio.

—Yura, ¿q-qué haces? —pregunta el kazajo.

—¿No es obvio? —responde Yuri, los ojos verdes desbordando travesura y emoción.

Otabek traga grueso y el rubio vuelve a reír.

—Beka, es más de media noche, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Y quiero que tú duermas junto a mí. Es todo.

—Ah… Bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que quería sexo contigo ahora mismo? —pregunta Yuri con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

—¡No, claro que no!

—Mentiroso —Yuri ríe otra vez, se acerca, le besa en la comisura de los labios y luego vuelve a tirar de él hacia la habitación mientras dice: —. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para eso… Ahora solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos, Beka.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos vuelve a tocar el tema de la intimidad entre ellos. Yuri simplemente se quita la chaqueta con estampado de leopardo y el pantalón quedando solo con su slip oscuro. Enseguida Otabek se quita la camisa a rayas rojas y azul cielo que lleva como pijama, y se la entrega.

Le queda un poco grande pero a Yuri no le importa, está feliz con ella y eso queda claro por el modo en que arruga las solapas entre sus manos mientras entierra su nariz en ellas aspirando profundamente el aroma de Otabek impregnado en la tela.

Las luces se apagan y ambos se meten bajo las sabanas. La cama es pequeña para los dos pero tampoco es algo que importe pues Yuri se apresura a hacerse sitio entre los brazos de Otabek, y este lo acomoda fácilmente sobre su pecho desnudo sin dejar de acariciar las largas hebras doradas.

Yuri susurra "Buenas noches, Beka" y Otabek responde dejando un pequeño beso amoroso en sus labios mientras su "Buenas noches, Yura, que descanses" se diluye entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

* * *

**Tengo que hacer una aclaración: Investigué y, según el código penal, la edad de consentimiento sexual en Rusia y Kazajstán es 16 años. Sin embargo, para efectos de esta historia, lo estoy llevando hasta los 18 para hacer verosímil la idea base que es, precisamente, que Otabek no puede estar con Yuri porque es ilegal. Así que espero no les moleste que me haya tomado esa pequeña libertad para poner a mis bebés en aprietos :p**

**Ahora ¿qué tal este par? ¡A** **l fin han hablado y se han besado! Y son tan pillos que no se han conformado con un beso, ¡no!, ni con dos, ¡han tenido tres!... Bueno, cuatro, porque el besito de las "Buenas noches" también cuenta :D ¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho a Beka, eh, que tendrían besos para dar y regalar cuando "Prohibido besarte" fue el tema de su canción? xDD**

**Les confieso que hasta yo he quedado sorprendida por eso. Pero es que se han apoderado de mí mientras les escribía y ¡BAM! ¡no hubo modo de contenerlos! Pero no puedo quejarme porque disfruté mucho escribirlos así. Espero que ustedes también disfrutaran tanto leerlos así :D**

**Por cierto,** **antes dije que solo quedaba este capítulo y luego un pequeño epilogo, pero creo que este par no tienen pensado acabar todavía (cosa que a mí me hace feliz). Y es que todavía hay un par de cositas por ahí que quiero cerrar con ellos (y no, una de ellas no es que tengan sexo ya... Aunque tampoco puedo decir que no va a pasar, no lo sé, realmente. Si de pronto se apoderan de mí tan fuerte como en este capie y resulta que quieren sexo, pues sexo tendré que darles :p... Ya veremos :3) Por lo pronto tengo pensado darles un capítulo más y luego, ahora sí, el epilogo.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han leído hasta aquí. Gracias también (y muy especiales) a las lindas personitas que además de leer me dejan un comentario. No saben lo feliz que me hacen :D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 


End file.
